On the World's Stage
by PettyPunk
Summary: (SYOC closed) A school for the best of the whole world in their given field. World's Hope Academy teaching and raising the hope of the planet. Unless despair has any thing to say about it. Rated T for now, may change later on
1. Chapter 0 Everything Is Alright

Introdutions

I don't own Dangan Ronpa, no matter how much I wish it.

* * *

><p>Hope's Peak Academy, famous the world over as the premier school for those who have a shot at changing the future for all mankind. After nearly 80 classes of the very top students of their given field, other countries soon began to set up their own academies. Some had their own merit, but most eventually shut down as many couldn't replicate the same success the original held. However one rose over the rest to take the center of attention.<p>

Located in Vienna, Austria just with in view of the UN an academy was made to bring the world under the same shared goal of a better future. Students from the world over were scouted through and eventually 20 were chosen to meet as the first class in the World's Hope Academy.

After this news first broke out the countries where on edge wondering if any of their own would be chosen to represent their homelands to the entire world, and how much change they could do. At first the news was slow only a handful of the applicants got public knowledge. The staff handpicked by the United Nations, would have their hands full molding the Hope of the whole world.

Let's focus on our leading lady Kogo Rukki, and starting today she is now the envy of the world. All the people selected can't help but think it is all a cruel joke, but then their government invites them and sits them down to explain how important it is that a represent there country. As for Rukki she will be representing Japan and has to be on her best behavior while the world's eye is cast upon her.

Starting in only two months on New Year's Day, Rukki will be attending World's Hope as the World Class Level Lucky Student. It isn't as easy as you think. First she won the drawing for Japan, then for her hemisphere, and then the world. Each time Rukki felt her heart stop as time after time her name was drawn, against billions of other kids. So with only a short time she got a crash course in getting mannered and tailored to be the best girl she could to represent Japan.

After all time spent training to be the best she could be, Rukki still feared what would happen if she failed. "No I can't think like that, I am the Luckiest student in the world! And now I can prove that I have the stuff to go beyond just a bit of good luck."

So after finding the resolve to get up and in gear, she got ready as if it were any other day, beginning by braiding her indigo hair into a long side braid that laid over her shoulder. She next put on a white dress shirt, navy blue brazier, a black ribbon tied around her collar, and a black pleated skirt. After putting on her black running shoes, she was treated to a small going away party from her parents.

Soon the time came that she had to get on one of the school's jets to take her to Europe. After what felt like years of travel she landed and was escorted to the school. Her blue eyes were never taken off the school as soon as it came into view. Soon the fated moment came, and Rukki stood in front of the entrance. Letting it set in she walked into start her new life as she looked around her vision swirled and the world went dark.

Unfortunately where there is hope there is despair, and best laid plans often go awry. Not that that could happen with something this important, right?

* * *

><p><strong>~~AN~~**

Hello my beautiful people and welcome to my first story! If you spent the time reading through that introduction, then I love you. Also I want to open the invitation to your characters to join with Rukki in entering the World's academy. I will be accepting characters by PM only so I must apologize to all the guests out there, but I need a way to communicate with you about your characters.

**Closed!**

Females 10/10

1. Kogo Rukki, Lucky Student (Japan) PettyPunk

2. Roos Eva Blyler, Criminal Profiler (Holland) Aki Vermilian

3. Joann Laforet, Hip hop dancer (Jamaica) Red Server

4. Aquila Anastasius, Poet (Britain) Sakura Yki

5. Asbell Lightstage, Rock idol (Indonesia) Shyjoker

6. Atlanta Maranaki, Blade Sepcialist (China) MidnightMoonKid

7. Felicia Biondi, Circus Performer (Italy) htfnutty101

8. Griselda Blau, Ballroom Dancer (Germany) HeroNoMore

9. Angela Jae 'AJ' Tan, Theatre Preformer (Philippines) MizunashiFuyuko

10. Kofryna Dionizus, Psychoanalyst (Lithuania) Spontaneous Extempist

Males 10/10

1. Nok Vauka, Rationalist (Belarus) Avret

2. Remi Rodriquez, Comedian (Portugal) DratiniX

3. Noel Metz, Boxer (America) JayTboxer

4. Dave Koto, Video Gamer (Canada) davaba21

5. Hibiki Kishoko, Magician (South Korea) Shadowplayer360

6. Arturo Ramores, Football player (Spain) Manny Siliezar

7. Nathan Blek, Table Tennis Player (Czech Republic) NellisTable

8. Alexander Moshchnyy, Schemer (Russia) Soulgain

9. Tristan Leroy, Ventriloquist (France) SqualinaTralal

10. Calvin Reaksie, EMT (South Africa) TheGreenCommander

* * *

><p>The Form!<p>

Name:

Title: World Class Level

Gender:

Nationality:

Age: (anywhere from youth prodigies to late bloomers)

Height:

Clothing:

Appearance:

Family:

Personality:

Dialog samples: (At least two examples of how your character speaks)

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Dream:

Biggest Secret:

Strength:

Weakness:

Most to least desired: (Survivor/Victim/Killer)

Usual behavior during trial, and investigation:

Anything else you want to add:


	2. Chapter 1 Academy Life Act 1

Chapter 1: Academy Life of Mutual Killing!

Act 1

I still sadly own none of Dangan Ronpa…

* * *

><p>At first her eyes just slowly opened, the dull lights let her adjust to waking up comfortably. Kogo Rukki after a few minutes of waiting for her brain to turn back own began taking in her surroundings. She was in a classroom it was rather nice, the clean stainless steel desks, matching chairs, a large TV mounted on the wall near the teacher's podium, a camera set up on the corner above the door, and finally large metal pla… "What in the world!" Rukki found herself staring dumbfounded at the sight of large metallic plates with thick bolts stapled in anchoring them onto the far wall.<p>

"Attention all students, there will be an assembly in 5 minutes at the gymnasium. Don't be late!" Rukki looked towards the source of the sound just in time to see a video feed cut off of the TV. The voice sounded rather high pitched and goofy, but turned a bit threatening on the last part.

"I should probably make my way there, can't be late on my first day." Kogo told herself, taking one more worrying glace towards the metal plate she set off. As she started to take a few steps she became aware of an odd sensation of weight coming from her right ear. Shrugging it off for now she walked out into the hall and saw the walls were a covered with a calming dark blue paint. Cameras were fitted on to different parts of the wall to maximize their field of view. Deciding to take a guess she turned left and walked down the hall. Her thoughts then turned to her next year. Who would her classmates be, would she find friends, or would she embarrass herself? On that thought her training never taught her any other language, and there would be students from all over the world here. She only knew Japanese how would she talk to everyone? "Well the announcement was in Japanese, did everyone else have to learn a new language? I feel bad for them that I didn't…" Kogo turned the corner and treated her to two large wooden doors with push bars on them.

Once inside she was taken aback by the sight before her, 19 students standing awkwardly around the room, and set on a podium was what appeared to be an odd stuffed teddy bear. Half white and half black, divided down the middle. Its white side contained a simple dot eye, but the black had a jagged red line where an eye should be. A creepy smile spread out under the red line. As the door closed behind her the sound let every set of eyes fall on her. Some seemed happy to see her others just looked back to whatever they were paying attention to before the disruption.

"Happy first day you bastards!"

As these words bounced through the spacious gymnasium shock and confusion quickly spread like wild fire. All eyes snapped to the source and saw the bear standing on the podium and swaying its arms back and forth. Uproars of confused comments cut it off continuing its speech.

"What is that?" Asked a short boy with long rainbow dyed hair.

"That doll is moving on its own. How unusual." A girl with her dull golden hair tied in to a bun mused.

"Who's pulling its strings?" A boy with a black and white stripped fedora over top his platinum blond hair wondered.

"A robot?" A slender girl with shoulder length brown hair and a cream colored headband asked.

"Enough! Kids these days." The bear had begun franticly swinging its arms and then crossed them across his chest. "Now, you bastards are officially welcomed to The World's Hope Academy, and I am the magnificent Monokuma the headmaster!"

This information had seemed to leave everyone just as confused as everything else the bear had told them. Before anyone could respond Monokuma continued on. "Now to get things started I'm sure you've all noticed the device in your ear! That is the WHA patent pending Universal Translator! With that it turns speech into your language of choice, and I your kind headmaster already went through the trouble of setting all of them up. Well I will give you time to mingle with your class then I will get into the heavy stuff. Oh and before I forget your school IDs be sure to keep a good hold on them, and take a minute to read to the rules. Later!" With the end of the speech Monokuma seemed to just vanish.

The shocked students took some time to get over what they just witnessed. True to his word a box was found containing small PDAs, Rukki gathered hers and switched it on.

* * *

><p>~Rules~<p>

1. Students are to live inside the academy indefinitely.

2. Deliberately sleeping anywhere but the dorm rooms are to be considered sleeping in class and punishments will follow.

3. "Nighttime" is from 10 PM to 7AM. Certain areas are off limits during this time.

4. You are free to explore the academy with minimal restrictions.

5. Lending your ID to anyone is prohibited.

6. Violence against the Headmaster Monokuma, and damage to the cameras or monitors will result in punishment

7. More rules may be added as deemed necessary.

After reading through the rules only one thing seemed to jump out at Rukki. Indefinitely living in the academy? That was just another problem on her growing list of concerns.

She opened and looked through some of the other files in it one that jumped out her was classmates section. It was empty except for one entry

**~Kogo Rukki World Class Lucky Student, Age 16, Japan 163cm (5'4")**

**You need to go talk to them to fill this out! No handouts for you anti-social types. **A message came up complete with a digital Monokuma face at the end of it.

* * *

><p>Pocketing the ID into her jacket she turned to the group of students. "Might as well get to know them all." She muttered to herself as she walked to the two students closest to her. Two boys were talking to each other, and they couldn't be any more opposite from one another. Walking up close the taller on turned to greet her.<p>

"Hello, I'm Calvin Reaksie. World class EMT, in training technically." He is wearing a clean white button down shirt with a Red Cross patch on either of his shoulders, and black slacks with simple black shoes. His head was kept neatly shaven and he carried a messenger bag also with a Red Cross patch on it. He adjusted his glasses with his pointer finger, as he seemed to be patiently waiting for Rukki to talk. But before she could respond, the shorter boy simply laughed. She had never seen a person more colorfully dressed. Sky blue shirt, silver torn vest, red fingerless gloves, pink skinny jeans, and orange shoes he certainly caught ones eye. Then there was his hair that reached down past his shoulders and was dyed a full spectrum of colors.

"Man, Calvin could you be any more uptight, I could make diamonds just by handing you coal." Calvin seemed to get a little annoyed at first but then just lightly laughed it off. "Hey pretty girl, I am the comedian Remi Rodriquez." He said with a bright smile and Rukki felt herself blush a bit from the comment. "Hmm, I am not sure how I'm going to follow that act." Remi gestured over his shoulder towards the podium Monokuma had just disappeared from. Rukki noticed that Remi was wearing contacts that added blue and red lines over his dark brown eyes.

"Well, it is nice to meet you both. I'm Kogo Rukki, world class Lucky student." She felt foolish comparing her title to theirs. After a little small talk they decided they all should go meet the rest of the group. Waving them away the two sauntered off to meet some of the others. She felt her ID vibrate and checked it; an application opened showing pictures of all the students, two of them light up.

**New contacts made!**

**~Calvin Reaksie World Class EMT, **Age 17, **South Africa 185cm (6'1")**

**~Remi Rodriquez World Class Comedian, **Age 15, **Portugual 152cm (5')**

* * *

><p>Closing it once more she spied a group of maybe 5 students talking in one corner. A taller girl with a high ponytail waved her over to them. Walking up she decided to start the introductions off. "Hello I'm Kogo Rukki, Lucky Student. I look forward to our time together." Trying to keep her composure, but still not feeling any better about her title.<p>

The much taller boy who was standing directly to her right, with spiky black hair was the first to respond. "I'm the World Class Schemer, Alexander." A few people seemed to jump back a bit at the mention of his title of schemer. "Nice to meet you all and don't worry I'm not planning anything...yet." He was in good fitness, but simply dressed, in just jeans and a plain red shirt. Even then his smile still seemed suspicious when combined with his title.

The girl with the ponytail stepped up next. "Oh ah, hallo I am Roos Eva Blyler, Criminal Profiler!" She was wearing a dark purple suit jacket and tie, with a forest green blouse underneath with a pair of blue jeans. She had brilliant silver colored key earrings. "I guess we're all just going to ignore the crazy things that bear was saying?"

A girl in a green hoodie, which sleeves had been cut short was worn over a black under shirt and ridded skinny jeans, had been a bit further from the rest of the small gathering stepped in a bit closer. "Actually- I think we all just trying to let it settle in our mind, it is rather shocking." She had fingerless leather gloves on and she twirled a strand of her long blond hair around two fingers. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself- I'm Kofryna Dionizus, psychoanalyst."

"I guess it's my turn, I'm Nathan Blek. Table tennis player." He announced with a wide smile. He ran his fingers through his short red hair, he was wearing a plain white shirt, red gym shorts, and a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out yellow ping pong ball "This is my ball, which has a better smile me or him?" His wide smile returned and he turned the ball to reveal a simple smiley face printed on the ball. Small chuckles passed around the group. Rukki noticed that had Kofryna disappeared from their group.

Soon everyone's eyes were drawn to the last person in their group a slender girl wearing a white dress shirt, dark chocolate colored jacket, pants and shoes. The girl had her head turned to the podium intently glaring at it. "... Hey, this maybe late do you think that was one of us who controlled that creepy robot?" She turned her head back to see everyone either confused or deep in thought about her comment. "It's, Asbell Lightstage a Rock Idol nice to meet you,"

Still lost in the thought of a traitor in their midst Rukki was only pulled back to reality by the alert from her ID

**~Alexander Mushchynn World Class Schemer, Age 18, Russia 180cm (5'11")**

**~Roos Eva Blyler World Class Criminal Profiler, Age 18, Holland 173cm (5'8")**

**~Kofryna Dionizus World Class Psychoanalyst, Age 17, Lithuanian 165cm (5'5")**

**~Nathen Blek World Class Table Tennis Player, Age 19, Czech Republic 177cm (5'10")**

**~Asbell Lightstage World Class Rock Idol, Age 16, Indonesia, 168cm (5'6")**

* * *

><p>With that done Rukki looked around to decide who to meet next. As she started to walk towards a couple people, when she suddenly felt an arm come around her neck and pull her down a bit. Rukki's head snapped to the side to look at her attacker, and was blinded by Remi's colorful hair so close to her face. "Rodriguez-kun, what are you doing?" she nearly screamed.<p>

"Relax I'm just introducing everyone to this kid." He gestured to a very young looking girl standing nearby. "This is Atlanta Maranki, sharp weapons specialist. Careful she's so good with them even her stare has a cutting edge."

She had short black hair that obscured the right side of her face. She wore a black tank top, denim shorts, black tights, and black boots. On her back he carried a spear and she had scars on parts of her arms and one on her face, just barely sticking out past her hair. She had dark crimson eyes that seemed to pierce right through Rukki. She simply nodded to her.

"This is Kogo, luckiest girl alive!" Remi beamed towards the weapons expert. Rukki struggled free of the short boy's surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm Kogo Rukki Lucky Student, a pleasure to meet you. Sorry I'm still not use to being on first name basis with people I just meet." Rukki looked at Remi who just smiled seemingly unaware of the cultural differences.

**~Atlanta Maranki World Class Sharp Weapons Specialist, Age 12, China 157cm (5'2")**

* * *

><p>"12? She's that young and already that tough?" As she looked back up the two were already off harassing other people. She turned back around to have her view blocked by and all new blast of colors. A girl with a head of hot pink hair with blue and orange highlights pulled into a loose bun, makeup that added even more vivid colors to make her brown eyes seem even brighter than they really were. Her outfit was an array of colors with a puffy skirt and leggings.<p>

"HI! I'm Felicia Biondi, world class circus performer!" Felicia enthusiastically shouted at Rukki. "So you're the lucky student right? How did you get the title, play Russian roulette multiple time, escape an impossibly deadly situation? Huh?"

Rukki was taken aback by the bombardment of questions. Collecting herself she answered. "Kogo Rukki. Please calm down Biondi-san, I just won a multiple staged lottery drawing to get into here."

"Oh sure you did, but I will learn you secret soon enough Rukki!" and with that she ran off to places unknown as Rukki was pulled back to her ID

**~Felicia Biondi World Class Circus Performer, Italy, Age 17, 165cm (5'5")**

**Wow you have met half of the people on the list, good for you!**

Rukki stared at the message that had popped up. It had little digital versions of Monokuma dancing on either side of the words. Moving on she approached a pair of people.

* * *

><p>"The difference is you see magic as a means to deceive you audience. Magi would argue that magic is to deceive the very universe itself." A girl in a large black cloak said to a black haired boy, whose face was partially obscured by a green scarf.<p>

"Heh I see. Oh hello there didn't see you walk up." The boy said as he turned to face the lucky student. He had on a black jacket over a simple grey shirt and dark blue jeans. "My name is Hibiki Kishoko World class Magician. It's nice to meet you." He waved to Rukki. "And this is Aquila Anastasius, World class Poet." He gestured to his companion. A large golden eagle pin kept her black cloak pulled together. Under the cloak she wore a plaid patterned dress. She also had red choppy hair with pink ribbons braided into different strands.

"Charmed to meet you." Aquila curtsied in response to her introduction.

"I'm Kogo Rukki, Lucky Student, pleased to meet you both." She answered prim and proper as always.

"Luck? Another element of the oddities that surround our world." Hibiki stated, while twisting his hand an making the ace of spades card appear

Smiling at the sleight of hand Rukki bid farewell and moved on.

**~Hibiki Kishoko World Class Magician, Age 17, South Korea 180cm (5'11")**

**~Aquila Anastasius World Class Poet, Age 16, Britain 163cm (5'4")**

* * *

><p>Another group had formed and Rukki found herself entering its folds. "YO yo yo yo yo yo yo yo!, WCL hip hop dancer Joann is in the building! Check it out cause ya can't miss this, yeah!" A short girl shouted as burst into the middle of the group and spinning until she was laying on her side with her arm propping up her head. ". . . . Heh sorry 'bout that but I like to make an entrance, ya know what I mean?" She explained as she got back up and dusted off her outfit. This consisted of baggy green cargo pants held up by a ty-died purple and yellow cloth, matching the head band that covered her hair. She wore a black sweater with red stripes running along her sleeves and back that was larger than her, and fit loosely on her letting her grey tank top and shoulder be seen. She also had purple and yellow striped skateboard shoes on.<p>

**~Joann Laforet World Class HipHop Dancer, Age 15, Jamaica 149cm (4'11)**

Others seemed to laugh and shout on encouragements others just looked on in bewilderment. One man in particular stepped up. He was deeply tanned and wore a lightweight black hoodie with the hood covering his head. Under the jacket he wore a light blue shirt and brown jeans with brown shoes. "Hey I'm the current champ of several worldwide boxing leagues, Noel Metz!" He rolled up his sleeves revealing his muscular arms, flexing and posing for the group. Tied over his neck was a pair of boxing gloves, and Rukki saw 'USA' detailed on the back of his hoodie as he turned around.

**~Noel Metz World Class Boxer, Age 18 America 170cm (5'7")**

One boy started slowly clapping. "Man, I just _love_ being in a group with this level of shamelessness." He stood just a little taller than Noel and wore a white Jersey with Seville FC written on it. He had a light blue hoodie tied around his waist, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers. "Arturo Ramores football star, or as Noel would understand soccer." He gave a cheeky grin to the boxer, who in response stuck his tongue out.

**~ Arturo Ramores World Class Football Player, Age 17, Spain 175cm (5'9")**

"Shameless you say, why I never!" heads snapped over to see a small doll being manipulated by very tall lanky man in a white dress shirt, black vest, pants and leather shoes. He also had an azure tie and black and white stripped fedora. "You don't even know him? Do you? Come on now, he's Tristan Leroy! The most famous ventriloquist in the world!" The doll spoke and swung its arms towards the ventriloquist. "He's watching you!"

"I'm Kogo Rukki World Class Lucky Student, it's nice to meet you all." She said just as she had in the manners she spent months practicing.

"Nice of _someone_ among you can be polite and say hello like a normal person!" The doll scolded the group, most of the people seemed uncomfortable and tensed up. Others giggled at the irony of the doll's words.

**~Tristan Leroy World Class Ventriloquist, Age 17, France 178cm (5'10")**

A tanned girl with a beauty mark under her right eye spoke up next. "You all sure make me feel so gown up. I'm Angela Jae Tan, but please call me AJ." She wore a black shirt under a red off-shoulder shirt with bishop sleeves, dark blue harem pants, and pink converse shoes.

**~ Angela Jae Tan World Class Theater Performer, Age 20, Philippines 169cm (5'7")**

The group turned to the last stranger in their gathering. "Oh, my turn already! I'm the video game master Dave Koto, but I would prefer my username DaveShadows." A giant among the rest of the teenager smiled. Over His should was a bag with tons of wires, game systems, handhelds, and controllers. He had a graphic shirt with several anime characters, baggy jeans, and white shoes with blue stripes. He also had a headband with a detailed red dragon across it.

**~Dave Koto World Class Gamer, Age 16, Canada 196cm (6'5")**

This peculiar group was interrupted by the arrival of two more people. "Interesting to see some of the more extravagant people ended up over here, and to think the two clowns in our class aren't among you." A boy in a Black shirt with grey stitching bordering it, khaki pants, and brown shoes stated. "Well with all this noise the whole gym heard each of you fools. So it helped most of us complete our contact list, without having to be so close to you, so I'll have to thank you all for that. Oh and while I'm at it, I am the Rationalist Nok Vauka."

**~Nok Vauka World Class Rationalist, Age 15, Belarus 165cm (5'5")**

Rukki turned to the last person she hadn't met yet. Next a girl in a beautiful golden ballroom gown, with matching golden heels visible from underneath the trim of the dress, stepped up to stand alongside her companion again. Her hair was held in a fine blond bun with rose hair clips keeping her bangs tucked behind her ears. "Hello, I'm Griselda Blau, the finest ballroom dancer in the entire world." She spoke so perfectly and beautifully Rukki, felt rather jealous.

**~Griselda Blau World Class Ballroom Dancer, Age 17, Germany 173cm (5'8")**

**Congratz you managed to meet every last member of your class! Pat yourself on the back! That was a lot of people and personalities to go through! **A fanfare sounded from Rukki ID with this last message showing up.

Soon that sound came from all over the room as each person talked to the last of the people on their lists. Soon as people came to settle near the people they had come to talk enjoy talking to Monokuma made his dramatic return.

"So, all done are we? Well that felt like 10 pages of obnoxiously long text to read through. Must have been really boring, and you had to talk to some real weirdos too. Bet you can't wait to get away from them all." Monokuma spun on his podium and pointed his black arm out in to the crowd. "Well there is only one way to do that." He seemed to take a moment to compose himself.

"You just have to KILL SOMEONE."

* * *

><p><strong>~~AN~~**

Well that's it for chapter one, had to end it on a high note. This ended up coming out a lot later then I planned on it to. Life really wanted to get in my way. So I won't be updating very frequently but I want to try for a chapter every 1-2 weeks for now, if something with that changes I'll be sure to let you all know.

Alot of the characters I got (around 85-90%) put survivor as their most preferred/ only thing listed, and killer as least. Well some people are going to get the opposite of what they wanted because its not a Dangan Ronpa story of only 4 people die!

Huge thanks to Avret for the tech support!

Did you guys know you can set up polls on fanfiction, cause I just found out. It is set up, so head over to my profile to vote now! Unless your reading from the future, then you missed it =P

PettyPunk out!


	3. Chapter 1 Academy Life Act 2

Chapter 1: Academy Life of Mutual Killing!

Act 2

Spike owns Dangan Ronpa, not me

Also I have a link on my profile of how the map would look.

* * *

><p>"You just have to KILL SOMEONE." These words echoed around the room as all the students became too shocked to move. Before long comments and questions created uproar among the students.<p>

"You want us to kill each other?" Was the general theme among the roars of the crowd.

"Now now, that isn't all there is to it. You also have to get away with it, but if you're willing to test your luck go ahead and go nuts!

"I-I mean you expect us to just kill each other, da hell man?" Remi voice showed how shocked he was.

"Heh heh heh heh." Tristan let out a creepy laugh that gathered the attention to those around him. His doll was held out to face Monokuma. "I agree you expect us to just start a bloodbath at the word go? How mentally unstable do you assume we are?"

"Not a strong argument for someone like you to be making." Nok retorted. "Unfortunately I must agree for those of us who are willing to use our own mouths to voice our thoughts." This earned him a glare from the doll while Tristan never stopped his creepy grin.

"Oh my, oh no, this is just getting worse and worse." Griselda began as she backed further away from Monokuma, sweat and terror weighing heavy on her.

"This is no good." Hibiki said as he let his face get buried in his scarf.

Joann was scratching her head with a rather confused look on her face and asked. "You really can't be serious can ya, yo?"

"Okay, I get it! You just need a good push in the right direction." Monokuma shouted over the crowd. "Well I'll work on that, so why don't you all go get too know the area, maybe find a good spot to dispose of evidence, and start your new lives here while you wait for me!" Once again he was gone, leaving behind one very confused group. "But as of now the Academy Life of Mutual Killing Begins!" Monokuma's voice shouted at them from the monitor depicting him sitting in a large red leather chair his chin resting on his white paw.

Everyone stood silently looking to various members of the crowd. Kogo's ID vibrated to get her attention, opening it she found a new feature simply labeled Map. The app delivered exactly what it promised, a small digital map of the school.

"Well I suppose if we're all so suspicious of each other, we should just split up and search for a way out." Dave said after a long moment of silence and shifty glances between the students. "We can meet back up in the cafeteria to share what we found." Everyone heard the gym doors slam shut. A quick glance around the room let Rukki know Kofryna had been the once again silently excuse herself from the group.

"I doubt he left anything that would really help us escape laying around like that just lying around. We might as well get to know the area we will be living in though." Alexander answered as he too left to explore the school. Soon the gym was all but void of people.

"Jokes on him, cause we got luck on our side." Remi was standing there with a smile back spread across his face. He and Atlanta left the gym in a full sprint. Rukki decided it was time to go explore as well.

**~Rules updated!~**

**7. **In order for a student to graduate, they must kill another student and not get caught

* * *

><p>Leaving the gym and she went to the first door on her right, when inside she saw what appeared to be a large safe door. Just above the door two cameras watched over the entire area, and just under the camera were mounted guns. Seeing them caused Rukki a huge amount of fright.<p>

"This is the exit? I bet that bear wants us to just try to pry it open." Asbell was explaining as Rukki walked in.

"Well I'm glad he thinks so highly of us." Arturo replied to the idol.

"If you're just going to make small comments the whole time and not really look why did you even bother going anywhere but the cafeteria?" Asbell questioned her companion."You know what I don't care, goodbye." Just like that she walked out of the room, and after a sigh Arturo waved goodbye to Rukki as he also left. Before she knew it she was alone again. Though Rukki had no intention of lingering here.

Returning back to the hallway Rukki had the classrooms on her right side and a room marked nurse's office. Deciding she saw enough of the classrooms when she woke up there, she walked into the nurse's office. She saw Calvin looking through the cabinets and comparing it to whatever was in his bag. "Weird it's the same stuff. I could have sworn I had packed some higher grade medicines." He straightened his glasses and sighed. Rukki looked around but saw nothing besides some of the regular health room items. The only things different about the room was the same cameras that littered the school, with an accompanying monitor. "Oh hello Miss Rukki, are you alright? Did you get injured during your search?" Calvin asked approaching the girl.

"No I'm just looking around the school." She explained.

"Oh, um well there is not much here that I didn't already have on me." Calvin said laying a hand protectively over his bag.

The two left and went their separate ways. Rukki followed down a path that lead to the stairs. A metal gate was set up blocking it off. She decided to enter the room to her right. Inside the small room was packed full with tons of random things. On a desk was a massive prize machine that had Monokuma's face on it. Feeling uncomfortable in the cramped room Rukki decided to just head to the cafeteria to wait for the others.

As she entered the room she was greeted by the sight of the majority of the class sitting together at the long table in the center of the room. Griselda waved Rukki to come over towards them. "Welcome Miss. Rukki please sit down and have a drink while we await everyone else's return."

Rukki took a seat next to Tristan and AJ. "Would you like some?" AJ asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Oh, no thank you." Rukki said with a smile.

"How about a piece of cheesecake, doesn't it look so good." Tristan's doll insisted while the boy held a plate with the desert on it. She noticed that Tristan was wearing silver gloves as before this both of his hand were obscured by his puppet. It was then that her stomach betrayed her and released a soft growl. Tristan placed the plate in front of her and kept up his usual grin. As Rukki went to use her fork to get a bit, Tristan's hand quickly came and grabbed the whole piece of cake and stuffed in his mouth. "To slow." The doll answered, it speech not affected by Tristan's currently full mouth.

"That's just poor manners, and makes you look ridiculous." Remi stated, with a large amount of the cream from his coffee clinging to his upper lip. He went and made a notably loud slurping sound as he continued with his drink.

"God how can you stand that stuff too strong for me." AJ asked while staring down the comedian, before taking her own loud gulp of her drink.

"Would you all stop acting so uncouth. And you Miss Tan a woman as mature as you sinking to their levels, how shameful." Griselda said through a smile, but behind it Rukki could feel a growing amount of rage towards the three. Remi and Aj found themselves shrinking in dancer's presence, Tristan just kept up his same creepy demeanor.

Soon everyone had returned and took seat around the room. "So what did everyone find anything unusual in their search?" Nok asked as he took his seat.

"The nurse's office has several blood packs in a fridge," Calvin offered but after looking at the looks he was getting he continued. "But not most of the equipment you would use for blood transfusions, so it just seems useless."

"Not necessarily, its probably just there for use to try to get creative with the whole getting away with it aspect." Alexander answered.

Remi simply rolled his eyes and sighed."Hard to believe that is where your mind would go Alex."

A glare came from the schemer before starting to laugh. "I'll admit I got a few ideas, but nothing solid enough to act upon."

"The dorm room locks can't be picked." Hibiki said trying to move the conversation along.

"Well do we know that for sure, I mean it's not like you're a world class locksmith." Noel responded looking over to the magician.

"A magician trained in escape tricks has to have a good grasp of how locks work" He answered with a smile."Monokuma appeared just as I started to try and explained that anyway,"

"The trash room as an incinerator in it, But a drop gate is keeping us locked out from it." Nathan explained as he idely used his paddle to keep his yellow ball in the air.

"There is a school store filled with a ton of random junk and a creepy Monokuma themed prize machine." Rukki offered next.

"The kitchen is packed full of food, and Monokuma said new food comes in everyday." Dave explained

"The distance between the- um fridge and the stove in the kitchen is about 30 centimeters(1')." Kofryna explained. She looked surprised by the number of confused stares she got in return for her statement. "... I like to find places to hide." Most simply decided to leave it at that, but others still stared at her for a little bit.

"Upupupupupupu. Well good to see you all adjusting to your new lives!" Monokuma exclaimed as he appeared on top of the table. Quickly attracting all eyes to him "So what do you think live here forever? Or is anyone ready to graduate?"

"It is amusing how much Monokuma thinks he can get murder by simply asking for it. Were you not able to think of a good motive?" Aquila asked.

"I got one but I don't have it all set up yet so hold your horses." The bear gleefully answered. "I'm just here to give you bastards your dorm keys. Later." After he finished one of the lights started to flicker before exploding and glass rained down to cover a table not to far off from the group. Several people screamed, jumped or overall panicked. Kofryna simply rushed out of the room as soon as the sound was made.

"That girl is fast!" Felicia giggled.

Monokuma rushed over and started sweeping up the broken glass. "Oh dammit I thought I fixed the wiring in here! Don't you bastards worry I'll get this fixed up soon"

"Well I think that's a great cue that we should all retire to our rooms then." Alexander said to the crowd.

* * *

><p>After leaving with everyone else Rukki found what was listed as her dorm. Inside was rather simple dorm room, with simply a bed, a desk, and a bathroom attached.<p>

The monitor in the room showed a picture of Monokuma holding a martini glass with some red liquid in it.

**It is now 10 pm and as such nighttime. The cafeteria doors will be locking soon and water has been shut off until morning!**

Without much else to do Rukki decided to just go to bed. The night passed slowly as Rukki awaited sleep to take her away, even a few hours seemed to go by as she laid in the surprisingly comfortable bed. Her mind raced with thoughts and fears about what could happen.

She took some time to calm her mind, her classmates were a bit odd, but none of them liked the idea of having to kill to leave, all of them seemed just as confused and upset with the graduation requirement as she did. Finally drifting off to sleep she found herself in a different dark room. The walls shaked sometimes simply and rhythmically but as time moved on the room felt like it was being thrashed by some outside force. Rukki slowly got out of a cot that was welded to the floor, walking past other similar cots. She was nearly thrown off her feet and into the wall as the shaking grew and grew in intensity. As she made it up the small set of metal stairs and touched the door handle her ears were blasted by the obnoxious sound of Monokuma's voice.

**It's 7 am so wake up you bastards! It's a new day so lets do our best!**

Waking up so quickly let Rukki hold onto the images for just a second. The same images that use to cloud her mind from the world nearly moments ago. What was that? Why was it so familiar? The most prominent question in her mind why did it make her so sad above all else? These questioned circled through her head as she got ready for the day just as she remembered doing just a few days ago as she got ready to come to this awful school.

She looked through her drawers, and was surprised to find all her clothing already neatly folded and waiting to be used. After getting cleaned up she went to get some breakfast. Once she got to the cafeteria she was greeted by the sight of several of her friends sitting eating breakfast while Monokuma stood on a high stack of chairs and replaced the bulbs that broke yesterday. Nearby a box of extra florescent tubes was placed just within Monokuma's reach. Most of the group found themselves looking back to keep an eye on the bear. He soon finished his job and hopped down off the chairs. "Well those lights are good as new! And I replaced the wires, so that should be good for now. Also I should have your motive already by tomorrow, so get ready to kill!" He announced before simply vanishing again.

* * *

><p>The morning went rather uneventful after that. Many people went to distract themselves for the day. "I suppose I should get to know some of my classmates better." Rukki thought to herself and looked around the room. Most of the group had either left or not showed up in the first place. Rukki approached Dave and Noel who were staring down at the handheld in the gamers hands.<p>

"No, I think the weird shaman dude is the one lying." The Boxer commented.

"No, man that has to be the biker who had the weak spot in their argument." Dave responded.

"Eh, whatever I'm going to get something to eat." Noel shrugged as he walked into the kitchen.

Dave put the game back in his bag. After zipping it up he looked up and saw Rukki standing near him. "Oh, uh hi Kogo." He said rather nervously. Her ID buzzed in her pocket. Opening up the Contacts app. A message came on screen soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Spending time with classmates will fill out more information on them, and give you benefits during trials. <strong>

Rukki sighed this device was just getting weirder and weirder. It also many confusing questions, such as what it meant by trials.

**Spend time with Dave?**

**Yes**

**No**

Dave: Oh cool. So uh...

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and kept his eyes on his bag that was sitting on his lap.

Rukki: Are you ok Koto-kun?

His eyes shoot up at me with a bit of fear, and surprise in his eyes

Dave: Please don't call be by that name. I use to have bullies who made fun of my last name...

He seemed to have taken a much more serious tone as he explained.

Rukki: I'm so sorry you had to go through that.

His face relaxed as a smile slowly came back.

Dave: But then my sister came up with a solution. DAVE SHADOWS!

Rukki jumped a bit at his sudden outburst.

Dave: Sorry I just get a little carried away, Anyway with a cool new name, and my awesome game knowledge I became one of the coolest kids in my school. Well maybe not coolest, but definitely the smartest. But some of the people here make me feel kinda dumb.

Rukki: Ya I know that feeling.

Dave: It is nice to talk to someone who is a normal person though, I mean the others are nice to I guess but they have some Super talent that sets them really far above the rest, I'm just good at video games.

Rukki: I doubt that's true.

Dave: Nice of you to say Kogo but I don't think there is much else...

**Choose one:**

**Knowledge**

**Balance **

**Jokes**

Rukki: Well you must have learned alot about different things!

Dave: What do you mean?

Rukki: Well there are games that have very realistic examples about different things like driving. So you would know something about skills others would know to get into a place like this. You must know more about cooking or other things then I do.

Dave: Well I actually do like cooking quite a bit.

Rukki: See you do have more than just one skill.

Dave: I could make you something next time.

He seemed rather embarrassed but still had a smile on his face.

Rukki: I would like that.

They spent a long time having more small talk but soon a group of students had come back into the cafeteria and started to get lunch. They looked at the clock, and it told them it was already 2.

Dave: I guess we have been talking for awhile.

Rukki: Ya, I think I should go walk around a bit I'll talk to you later.

She got up, and her ID once again brought up the contacts with a new message for her.

**Dave Koto, World Class Video Gamer**

**Level 1 - Level 2**

**Apparently Dave enjoys cooking, and says he will cook for me next time we hang out.**

* * *

><p>Rukki was almost disturbed by how much this device seemed to listen and know what was going on. It however was just one of far to many problems, and not nearly as urgent. She took a walk down the hall and back to her dorm room. She decided to take a look through the rest of the drawers in her room. They were all empty, save for an unopened pink box. It was wrapped in plastic, and the top was glass. Inside she saw some sewing needles, several threads, scissors, and a notepad with small pencils. She closed the drawers and decided to go back to the rest of the academy.<p>

Walking down the hallway again she saw Remi was standing outside of a classroom, now however he was wearing a gold beanie. While it covered most of his head, a lot of his hair was long enough to still be seen. He looked up and waved to her. "Like my new hat, I found it in my room last night. Does it compliment my eyes, or make me look fat?" He asked with a very deep and quizzical look on his face.

" I didn't think you would be able to add anymore flashy colors to your outfit." Rukki said before she was able to think about her answer.

"Why I never! Have been so complimented in my life" Remi said with a large smile. "Anyway want to hangout for a while?"

**Spend time with Remi?**

**Yes**

**No**

Remi: Hell ya!

We walked into the empty classroom to sit and talk for a while.

Remi: Well Miss Rukki, I would like to start this interview by thanking you for taking time out of your busy schedule for me.

He fixed up his fictional glasses and sat up as if he were in a professional interview

Rukki: Well you're very welcome Rodriguez-san.

Remi: Please just call me, the ultimate comedic genius of this generation Remi.

Rukki: Oh just that modest of a title?

The Ultimate Comedic Genius of This Generation Remi: Well I guess just Remi to make it easier.

Rukki: So how did a man of your talent get started?

Remi: Well I was always telling any jokes I had come up with to any of my friends or family who would listen. One day my school had a talent show. Well as it may surprise you to know I won.

Rukki: I couldn't see any other outcome.

Remi: Well very few people knew me at school. I never really talked much to anyone but my friends. I also didn't have my terrific fashion sense back then either.

He took this time to straighten up his vest.

Rukki: I can't picture that boy growing into the man before me

Remi: Well, I always wanted to make people laugh, or even just smile. Seeing people happy was always something I loved.

Rukki: Are there any jokes you have told that you always loved?

Remi: I mean, over the years there have been a few I might have reused. Though I usually just try to come up with any jokes off the cuff.

Rukki: Wow Remi you must be very talented to be that quick.

Remi: Oh you and your compliments.

After a few more minutes we decided to part ways. Rukki decided to go back to her room.

**Remi Rodriguez World Class Comedian**

**Level 1 - Level 2**

**Remi likes using improv comedy to help people feel happy.**

* * *

><p>"This thing is only making me more nervous." Rukki said under her breath as she pocketed the ID again. Soon she was back to her room and sat down at the desk chair. It was nice to get to spend time with her classmates, but tomorrow Monokuma Promised to give them his motive to kill. Rukki was not pleased to learn what that was going to be. Still she had to have faith that none of her classmates would fall for the bears ploy, so all she could do was hope to get through this all.<p>

**It is now 10 pm and as such nighttime. The cafeteria doors will be locking soon and water has been shut off until morning!**

She sighed and decided since she was already in her bedroom, she may as well get some sleep. As she drifted off and found herself in the same room as the night before. The shaking was just as intense as it was when she had been woken up. However she was back lying on the bed. After slowly walked across the room, with a hand on the wall for balance. She had gotten back to the same stairs and pushed the door open. Her next sight was a long metal hallway, pipes jutting out and covering the walls and the ceiling. The shaking had seemed to reach it's peak, and in the smaller area Rukki no longer feared she would be thrown as hard against the walls, She did still fear the thought of being thrown off her feet however. After what felt like miles of walking down the hallway, with no end in sight from either direction, she felt her feet get knocked off the ground and before she made contact with any other metal surface she jumped up in bed with covered in a cold sweat.

She looked around her room, but the time was only 3 am. She reluctantly decided to go back to sleep, but she didn't return to that awful metal place. Instead she was in a classroom having a pleasant normal school day with her new friends. It made her happy,but soon only made her sad such an experience would never happen between them all.

* * *

><p><strong>~~AN~~**

Well another chapter done, and I can't be happier with how this is going. Well I could in one area, I don't like how the exploring turned out. Couldn't find a better way to do them, so I made a map to help explain it better than I think I could have written it.

The next chapter will have the last free time event decided from the poll Atlanta, than the plot is going to be kicking in.

As a side note to anyone else who has done a SYOC, was choosing the first victim as heartrendingly, despair-inducing, choice I had to make! The killer didn't seem to have the same weight to it, but that is because I still get to write more about them, their beliefs, true face, or just breakdown.

Alright I'm done, Goodbye. I'll see you next chapter. Thank you. Please don't leave me. I love you!


	4. Chapter 1 Academy Life Act 3

Chapter 1: Academy Life of Mutual Killing!

Act 3

I own none of Dangan Ronpa. dammit...

* * *

><p><strong>It's 7am so wake up you bastards! It's a new day so lets do our best!<strong>

As her day began she found herself sluggishly getting ready for another day of imprisonment. Before she knew it she was sitting in the cafeteria eating her breakfast. Soon everyone was sitting around the room, and Rukki decided to try to find someone else to talk today. Maybe someone she had really not gotten to know. These thoughts were interrupted by sudden noise from the monitor.

**All students report to the gym, it's time for your motive! Hurry up you punks!**

That was possibly one of the last things Rukki wanted to hear as she was pulled back into her unfortunate reality. The room gave a collective groan as everyone stood up and slowly made their way to gym. Setted on the same pedestal as always Monokuma waved towards his entering students. "Alright everyone, are you ready for your despair inducing, and murder invoking motive?"

"If we say no can we skip this whole stupid ordeal?" Nok asked his face still cold and calculating as ever.

"I can't even stand the idea of this." Felicia said as buried her face behind her hands.

"Get over it!" Monokuma quickly and happily exclaimed.

"Mono-jerk! Nobody cares about this." Asbell firmly stated, as she turned her head away from the headmaster.

"Ok, that's it just take these before I get mad enough to start killing you off myself." The bear snarled at the group. A small manila envelope was presented to each student. Rukki opened her's and was treated to a rather confusing sight. There was only two pages inside, one was an address for a small town in the Kyoto prefecture, her hometown Ine. The other page was a picture of an older man. He had short cut indigo colored hair, just like Rukki, that was left unkempt. He also had stubble giving his jaw a vaguely purple hue. He was wearing a grey, and aged jump suit. It looked like her uncle, but she hadn't seen him in years. She use to spend summers on his fishing boat, it was nice but eventually she had stopped going. She couldn't quite remember why she ever stopped, probably because she was always getting more involved with school and other things.

"So is this it? A where are they now? Is that seriously the best you could do?" Tristan's doll laughed. Looking around the room most seemed to agree, some others though seemed to be very intently looking at the pages they held.

"So can we leave now? Is this really the motive you spent days working on?" AJ questioned the bear.

Without even waiting for his next answer most of the students began to leave the room. "Man, no one respects their Headmaster! Oh well I know it's only a matter of time now till the fun begins! Upupupupu." and once again he left.

* * *

><p>Soon the group was back to the cafeteria where they left off, only most people had paper in front of them on the table.<p>

"Alright, we should just talk about it right?" Roos started after a the room sat in a few tense quiet minutes, with everyone starting down at the papers in front of them.

"Sure, why not." Alexander picked up the paper in front of him. "I got a list of several of my family members, and what I'm assuming is their current residence." He answered and let the papers fall back onto the table.

"Ya, I gots stuff on me parents..." Joann said, her tone was rather sad and her sentence seemed to just trail off.

"Ok so it's just the location of our family? Why would that make us want to kill each other?" Asbell asked.

"Who knows and who cares." Noel butted in from rather far off from everyone else. "And before he comments, let me guess Alex. Something cryptic, vague and unnerving, about any plans you could make from this, right?"

"I guess I must be rather easy to figure out then." Alexander responded.

"Oh, what is your problem drama queen?" Arturo nearly shouted back at the boxer.

"You know what, I don't care anymore. Have fun with your little mystery party" And with that Noel left the room. Arturo sat back down in his seat and just grumbled something about a red card.

"Well that was rather explosive, I'll go talk to him." Dave said as he got up and headed after the boxer.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone went their separate ways. Rukki walked down the hallway and ran into Atlanta who was standing in the entrance to the girl's dorm hall. "Hello Maranaki-chan." The weapons master turned towards the luckster, and nodded.<p>

**Spend time with Atlanta?**

**Yes**

**No**

Atlanta had a small smile spread across her mouth. She then lead Rukki back into her room. Rukki felt a little uncomfortable in the room, where she sat there were several swords, knives, and sets of armor that had many ornate Chinese characters on them all.

Rukki:Well it is nice to get to get to know you

Atlanta:...

Rukki felt even more uncomfortable as Atlanta stared at her then her eyes fell and she seemed to be in deep thought

Rukki: Is there something you wanted to talk about Maranaki-chan?

Atlanta:... Call me Atlanta please.

Rukki couldn't help but feel a little shocked to hear the younger girl talk

Atlanta: Surprised? I can talk.

Rukki: I'm really sorry Maran- Atlanta

Atlanta: It's alright..

She then stood up and brought Rukki a collection of small books, some were very worn out with age. The younger girl then started to read to the lucky student a bit from each book. They all turned out to be a diary, however the name and country seemed to differ between books. The people she is with seem to vary as well.

Atlanta: Do you understand what I'm trying tell you?

Rukki: These are all about your life?

Atlanta: Yes, but then why does the story always seem change?

**Why does the story change?**

**Fugitive**

**Amnesia**

**Creative writing**

Rukki: Because you always forget?

A sad smile takes over Atlanta's face

Atlanta: You're right Kogo. I don't have any memories, not even writing these diaries.

Her face falls once again into a frown after confessing.

Rukki: I'm really sorry Atlanta-chan, that must be tough.

Atlanta looked to the older girl. Her eyes were sad, and gave glimpses of the girl's experiences.

Atlanta: It has been tough... I think. Trying to remember this stuff is hard, but I want to for just one reason.

Rukki: And what would that be?

Atlanta pointed to her books

Atlanta: So I can thank all the people who have helped me along the way! Anyway it's getting late let's get some dinner, I don't want to miss the nighttime announcements.

**Atlanta Maranaki Sharp Weapons Specialist**

**Level 1 - Level 2**

**Atlanta wants to repay debts to people from her past.**

* * *

><p>After eating the two went back to their respective rooms. Rukki's night from there seemed to go by rather fast and the nighttime and wake up announcements seemed to blend together.<p>

**It is now 10 pm and as such nighttime. It's a new day so lets do our best!**

She slowly got up and ready for another day. She soon made her way into the cafeteria for breakfast. Most of the group was there although Kofryna was nowhere to be seen.

"So that ass still acting up?" Arturo asked looking towards Dave.

"Noel's doing better. I don't know the whole story, but Monokuma opened some old wounds of his. I think he just needs some more time to cool off." The gamer explained.

"I think I figured out what it is he did." Alexander started, after having spent most of the morning starting at the papers in front of him. "He set it up for most of us to have very little reaction to it, like it just being something that we already knew. But others he gave vital information we didn't have, so they would feel different or more important than everyone else."

"Not a bad theory. I imagine you spent quite a bit of time unraveling Monokuma's scheme, but I'm not sold just yet, not while to many variables are still unknown." Nok responded as he went to clean up his meal. Alexander just gathered up his papers and left as well. Soon most of the people left to go find someway to make another day go by in this awful school. Rukki decided to clean up the dishes for a few people, Remi had stayed behind to assist her.

"So, how have you been doing lately?" Rukki noticed that Remi had been on edge since the motive, Noel's actions yesterday, and even Alexander's theory.

"I don't know, just want this to blow over so we can all get back to only being miserable because were locked in here and can't leave." He answered. Remi ended up leaving a little before Rukki had finished, but she didn't mind, he seemed to stressed as it was. Soon Rukki was also free of her self imposed obligations, and had decided to go for a walk. Not to far away from the cafeteria she ran into Aquila, and Atlanta who were walking towards her from the dorms.

"Hello Miss. Rukki care to join Atlanta and I for some tea?" The Poet asked.

"Well I just got done cleaning up my breakfast though." The lucky student said.

"We'll do it." The weapons master said after a short pause.

"It is nice to hear you talking now." Aquila smiled as she turned to face the younger girl. Soon Rukki was back in the cafeteria at a table waiting for the other two to come back with the drinks. Placed on chairs next to her were Aquila's cloak and Atlanta's ever cloth wrapped spear. Rukki did wonder what it looked like but didn't want to invade her friend's privacy. Her attention was stolen when yet another light exploded causing her to jump out of her seat. She saw Atlanta standing at the doorway staring at light, her hand in her pocket, but slowly taking it back out.

"Ok?" She asked as she walked close.

"Ya, just this place's weird lights. I think I'll just go help with the tea." Rukki said as she left the weapons master behind. Entering the backroom she soon joined Aquila and chatted waiting for the water to boil. Atlanta walked in just a bit behind Rukki. As they walked with their tea all ready for them. Atlanta dropped her cup in shock, her spear was gone, and several chairs were knocked over if they were in between the doors and where the spear was placed.

"Who would have done this?"

The monitor came on and had Monokuma sitting in his usual red chair.

**A body has been discovered, following an investigation period a trial will be held! Please report to the boys dorm hall so we can get started! Upupu.**

A tense moment of silence laid on the group of girls before they found themselves rushing towards the chosen area. Once there they found nearly all their classmates crowded around one of the dorm rooms, that had it's door swung wide open. Getting closer the group was treated to a sight that left them all falling ill. Alexander the world class schemer was dead, Atlanta's spear was stabbed through his chest, blood covered the walls around him.

"I guess he didn't plan for that Upupupu!" Monokuma shouted overjoyed. Everyone else just glared at the monster bear.

* * *

><p><strong>~~AN~~**

First off let me say I am sorry to Soulgain, for having killed your character first, not because i didn't like him, but just because reasons that will be revealed in later chapters.

Also shorter chapter this time, but only because I didn't want to show anymore.

So, yah. The story truly begins.

New poll, killer predictions. With what you know now, or just a strong gut feeling who do you think the killer is?


	5. Chapter 1 Academy Life Act 4

Chapter 1: Academy Life of Mutual Killing!

Act 4

Nope, no Dangan Ronpa ownership here. Just fandom, and murder!

* * *

><p>"Upupupu! Hey rainbow boy you really going to let me just steal your thunder like that?" Monokuma continued laughing and carrying on.<p>

"Would you cut it out Mono-jerk!" Asbell snapped making an annoyed face toward the headmaster. "Who would do this?" Asbell asked after Monokuma had finally stopped laughing.

"To think, one of us would fall so low." Tristan's doll commented as he never broke his gaze away from the corpse.

"I-I-It... couldn't 've really b-been one of us, right?" Joann stuttered out. Her fear filled eyes turned to the group, looking for some kind of answer besides the truth.

"Your damn right it was one of you!" Monokuma shouted. "Anyway, are you guys ready to get this investigation started?"

"Investigation? So there is more then you let on?" Hibiki asked as he tried to regain his composure.

"You got dat right! Upupu." The bear giggled. "So, now that someone has gone out of their way to break the peace of our mutual life. We will have a trial to determine the culprit! So I will give you punks some time to get as much evidence as you can, and hey killer, now is your chance to try to get rid of some. So at the trial you will get your chance to figure everything out."

"So the graduation you promised was just a lie?" Rukki asked straightening herself up.

"I was getting to that! So if you bastards can catch the killer, then I'll execute them!" Most of the group was left a little shocked at the idea of watching another classmate die. "If the collective lot of you all fail, then the perp is free to go. But everyone who let the guilty party getaway will have to be executed! Can't let my school be tainted by any losers!" Monokuma's last announcement left the students, somehow, even more terrified than when they found the body. Monokuma's departure was ended with the IDs once again getting an update.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rules Updated~<strong>

**8. **After a body has been discovered after an investigation period a trial will he held

**9. **If the culprit is caught then they will be executed! However if the culprit gets away with it then all other students will be executed!

The snap of a plastic like sound gathered attention next. Calvin rushed past everyone and immediately was crouched down next to the body. He was wearing forearm length plastic gloves, Rukki noticed as the EMT got to work examining the body.

"I- we- AH!" Kofryna after stammering for a few seconds before she simply ran off.

"I believe I will go try to calm her down. I wish the rest of you the best of luck with the investigation." Aquila politely said as she followed off after the other girl.

"Oh! Here, I think you all will need this if you want to get through all this." Monokuma laughed as he simply disappeared. Rukki's ID buzzed and opened it.

**Evidence Bullet added!**

**(1) Monokuma File: **

**Victim: Alexander Moshchnyy**

**Time of Death: 11 am**

**Cause of Death: Massive blood loss**

**Location: Remi's dorm room**

A new app had been added to the ID's ever growing menu, and this newest addition was not a welcome one.

Nearly every student's eyes were turned to the comedian after they read the Monokuma file. "H-hey, th-this isn't what it looks like I sw-wear.." Remi stammered out.

"You will have to prove your innocence in the trial, until then for what I know so far, it could be any of you." Griselda said putting a reassuring hand on the short man's shoulder.

"So he has only been dead for about 10 minutes? This is truly sad, but do not worry Alexander! I will catch your killer, so you may share my smile in the afterlife!" Nathan enthusiastically said.

"A nice sentiment, but we are wasting precious time. I suggest we all split up and search different areas. As too many people will only make it harder to search these tiny dorm rooms." Nok explained.

"Looks like we got a professional on this end. I agree we should give him some space." AJ said.

"Be sure to come back soonish I don't want to be left behind here on my own." Calvin mentioned over his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll stay behind and watch your back." Noel grunted. "I don't want to be part of this shit anymore then I have to anyways."

"Sure let's just leave the person who has been the most suspicious lately here alone, with the most vital evidence and one of the few people who could solve this mess." Arturo shot back.

"Ok, we get it, you want to stay with him. Just do it already, we have a literal deadline here." Remi said starting to get just as worked up.

* * *

><p>Soon the students had moved onto search the school for clues. Some went in groups, others on their own. Rukki decided to start with the crime scene itself. Once inside she stood near Calvin as he looked over the body. "So did you find anything out yet?" Roos asked as she walked in next to Rukki.<p>

"Well a little, mainly even considering the blood soaked into his clothes there is just not enough to back up the whole death by blood loss." Calvin said. "But I'm just starting I'll have more info later on."

Rukki turned to look around the room a little. The first thing out of place was a small silver glove with blood splattered in drops around it, save for the tip of the index finger which was soaked in the vivid pink liquid.

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(2) Silver Glove**

**A glove was found nearby the corpse and had blood on it.**

Continuing her search she looked at the blood stains on the wall next to Alexander's left hand, after a few moments of looking at it she noticed that there was a message in the blood. It was upside down so she couldn't notice at first.

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(3) Dying Message**

**A message written in blood upside down**

Looking at the photo of the message let Rukki turn it right side up. 人形

"Hey, what language is that?" Arturo asked looking over her shoulder at the photo.

"It's Japanese." Roos explained as she turned to Rukki.

"Oh, it says doll. But it is just so weird to see it here." With a sigh Rukki decided to save the message for the trial.

"Interesting." Roos mused as she went back to looking over the body with Calvin. There was only one last part of the room unexplored, the bathroom. The doorknob was broken so entry wasn't possible.

"Here allow me." Noel walked up and bashed his muscular arm against the door causing it to swing open.

"Hey, that's it yellow card! Quit messing with the crime scene or you are out of here, ass..." Arturo yelled walking up to the boxer, but his sentence was cut short as he got a glance inside the bathroom. The opened door yielded quite a shock for Rukki and the two guards who were watching. The floor was drenched with blood. "Hey Calvin, I think I may have an idea of where all that blood went." Arturo said.

**Evidence Bullets added**

**(4) Bathroom floor**

**The dorm room's bathroom was drenched with blood**

**(5) Broken doorknob**

**The doorknob into the bathroom was broken preventing entrance**

"This is just getting confusing." Noel said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, guys I found something interesting here." Roos said she held up a crumpled up paper. "It was in his hand. But I can't read it." Arturo opened up the paper and took a look at it.

"Ya this is English. Here, while you're still being useful for once read this." He said handing it to Noel.

"Damn, doesn't this Russian guy do anything in Russian?" Noel mumbled looking at the paper. After looking over the paper he explained. "It's a list ranking all of us on how dangerous we are. Alex is the only one not on the list, so it must be his. Hey I'm on the top three!"

"Really? could you focus on the matter at hand?" The football player questioned.

"Jeez, calm down you're in the top five." The boxer answered.

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(6) Threat list**

**Alexander had a list ranking his classmates by how dangerous they are**

"This is only getting more confusing." Rukki sighed for the millionth time this whole case.

"Woah! I think I just made a huge discovery." Calvin shouted. "So after looking over his front side I didn't find any wounds, so he didn't put up any real struggle. But that didn't explain the the blood puddle in the bathroom, since his chest area has very little blood on it." Calvin waved the group over to look over at what he was looking at. The back of his shirt was completely stained by blood. On Alex's back was also had a stab wound. "Seems like he was stabbed here as well, it hits his stomach. This is definitely the source, and cause of the bleed out."

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(7) Additional Wound**

**Alex has another stab wound on his back**

After this discovery nothing more was found in the dorm room at the time. Calvin promised to continue looking over the body. Arturo and Noel would keep guard with simple bickering going in between them. "Kogo, I believe I heard something about a burglary just before the body was discovered care to join me?" Roos explained turning to the lucky student. After saying their goodbyes the two girls left the room.

Some strange feeling began to draw on Rukki as she left causing her to turn back towards the room. She found her eyes being drawn towards the sign on the door. The digital rendering of Remi that was printed on the door had something addition scratched onto it. XD was filed into the door just above where Rukki's head reached.

"How did you notice that? Impressive detective work Kogo." Roos said moving in close to the engraving.

"It was just a feeling I got." Rukki answered, still a little unsure of how she did it.

**Evidence Bullet**

**(8) Door engraving**

**XD was engraved onto Remi's door**

* * *

><p>After that conversation Rukki decided to continue on her way with the Criminal Profiler towards the cafeteria next. "My, some one was certainly in a hurry." Roose commented as she stood around looking at her surroundings trying to figure out where to start. Deciding to start off where the spear was taken, Rukki walked over for a better look. The black cover had just been tossed aside near where it had been sitting just before.<p>

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(9) Scene of theft**

**The area where Atlanta's spear was stolen from, the cover was left behind.**

Roos waved the luck students attention towards the pile of glass near by. The glass shards were piled up rather high, and seemed to have oddly been sweeped into a crescent pattern. "There is a large amount of glass here, and it looks like someone was looking through some of it."

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(10) Glass shards**

**A large pile of glass from the broken light some of it seems to have been shifted though.**

The monitor turned on and gathered the girls attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention students please report to the previously locked door next to the nurses office, It's trial time!<strong>

Making her way over the group of students was once again gathered in the hallway. "Oh hey guys, i found another paper on Alexander's person." Calvin handed Roos a small scrap of paper.

"Well, this is definitely interesting." She then showed the paper to Rukki, Written on it was simply XD

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(11) Note**

**A note found in Alex's possession, containing the same message as the door engraving XD**

The doors soon opened revealing a freight elevator. Soon all the students were loaded in and waiting for the inevitable. Rukki was nearly shaking with anticipation as the elevator seemed to go down forever. Though she also didn't want it to end as soon the class trial to live, or the class trial to die would begin!

* * *

><p><strong>~~AN~~**

Well there is the investigation, turned out to be longer and harder to write then I planned.

So I have started a fresh poll, so does the evidence confirm, or deny your idea of who the killer is?

Noel was the "Winner" of the original, with Atlanta in second. Will this change? Also whoever voted that Alex committed suicide, I want to thank you.


	6. Chapter 1 Academy Life Act 5

Chapter 1: Academy Life of Mutual Killing!

Act 5

I don't own Dangan Ronpa

Sorry about the delay from my usual updating speed but I had life really get in the way, and I ended up completely rewriting the whole trial because i didn't like how it came out a first.

* * *

><p>As the elevator still continued its seemingly never ending descent no one was talking to each other. As she stood in the middle of the steel cage like elevator, Rukki's ID bothered her one more time before the trial would start.<p>

**Be sure you have your facts all together!**

**(Monokuma File) Alexander Moshchnyy died of massive blood loss at 11 am in Remi's dorm room**

**(Silver Glove) A glove was found nearby the corpse and had blood on it.**

**(Dying Message) A message written in blood upside down near his hand, ****人形 ****(Doll)**

**(Bathroom floor) The dorm room's bathroom was drenched with blood.**

**(Broken doorknob) The door knob into the bathroom was broken preventing entrance.**

**(Threat list) Alexander had a list ranking his classmates by how dangerous they are. It was found crumpled up in his hand.**

**(Additional Wound) Alexander has another stab wound on his back, that severed as the cause of his massive blood loss.**

**(Door engraving) XD was engraved onto Remi's door.**

**(Scene of theft) The area where Atlanta's spear was stolen from, the cover was left behind. Several chairs were knocked over nearby**

**(Glass shards) A large pile of glass from the broken light some of it seems to have been shifted though.**

**(Note) A note found in Alex's possession, containing the same message as the door engraving XD**

* * *

><p>After staring at the list of evidence for a good while, the elevator finally slammed into place and the doors opened. The 19 students reluctantly stepped out into the circular room. In the center of the room was 20 wooden railings set up in one large ring. On one of the edges of the room a large throne with Monokuma seated upon looking over the whole room. "Well you bastards, it is almost time for punishments to be served! Now how receives such a fate relies on your own ability, or lack thereof, to figure out who the killer is!"<p>

The students walked closer and found spots around the railing to stand at. "W-why is that here?" Remi asked. Everyone shifted their attention to a large black and white portrait of Alexander, however there was a large red X crossing over his face.

"Well, it's the last chance at screen time the poor bastard will probably get. Since one a you punk decided to take him out of the game so early!" Monokuma gleefully answered. "Anyway its time for me to explain the rules, so pay attention! So we are here to find the person who killed Alexander the World Class Schemer! Figure out how dunnit and I'll execute them, but fail and the whole lot of you get punished in their place! Upupu" With that done Monokuma sat back down in his throne and waited.

* * *

><p>Monokuma: Well? Start already you bastards!<p>

Dave: Really? Just start? How?

Griselda: Lets start by going over the facts that we know for certain.

* * *

><p><strong>~Non-Stop Debate~<strong>

**Evidence Bullets:**

**Additional Wound**

**Silver Glove**

**Note**

Nok: Alexander was the victim, and died from massive blood loss.

Kofryna: He was killed in Remi's dorm.

Calvin: **The spear was clearly the murder weapon.**

Arturo: Glad we could get a professional diagnosis on that.

Asbell: Getting back to the important matter, the spear was found in the chest

Tristan: **[One stab to the chest was all it took to take him out,]** a shame really.

Nathan: He was only dead for a short time before we found him.

Rukki: Your Wrong!

**Evidence used** **Additional Wound**

* * *

><p>Rukki: During the autopsy Calvin discovered another wound on the victim's back!<p>

Tristan: Oh really? How unfortunate.

Calvin: Not only that, but it was clearly the fatal wound as most of his blood loss came from the back wound.

Felicia: So if he was stabbed in his back, why does he have the spear in his chest?

Roos: Well we still know he was killed with Atlanta's spear.

Rukki: Now we need to figure out who was able to get the spear.

Abell: HOLD ON! Atlanta must have done it, she was the only one who could have gotten access to her spear!

Rukki: But I can prove it wrong.

Asbell: No it has to have been her!

* * *

><p><strong>~Rebuttal Cross Swords~<strong>

**Truth Blades:**

**-|===Silver Glove===**

**-|===Monokuma File===**

**-|===Scene of Theft===**

Asbell: You coul..| |..dn't be more wrong!

Asbell: This is ju..| |..st too obvious!

Asbell: You're just trying to co..| |..ver for her!

Asbell: At the end of this I'll ho.| | ..ld how right I was over all your heads

Asbell: **There is no way a..| |..nyone else could be the culprit!**

**Evidence used: -|===Scene of Theft===**

Rukki: I'll slash that argument to bits!

* * *

><p>Rukki: Not only was both Aquila and I with Atlanta at the time, but we found the area where the spear was left a mess with chairs thrown around.<p>

Asbell: So there was a time where the spear was alone, hmm, I still don't trust the kid though!

Nok: Try not to just cling to the first connection you make without knowing all the facts first.

Nok: How very convenient for the killer. But how did they know the spear was unguarded at the time?

Hibiki: I agree, how could they know?

AJ: Maybe they were following her and waiting for a chance to get the weapon.

Roos: No matter what it still doesn't explain the most confusing aspect of this whole situation. How Alex ended up in Remi's room to be killed.

Remi: Well I might have left my door unlocked when I left for the day.

Nathan: Remi and I were hanging out in the gym a little after breakfast.

Kofryna: So the killer must have still lead Alexander into the room.

Roos: Thanks to Calvin and Kogo's keen eyes I know how, a small message waiting for him to find.

Aquila: If you would please show us the message so we may also understand.

* * *

><p><strong>~Present Your Evidence (Choose Two)~<strong>

**(Monokuma File)**

**(Dying Message)**

**(Bathroom floor)**

**(Broken doorknob)**

**(Threat list)**

**(Additional Wound)**

**(Door engraving)**

**(Scene of theft)**

**(Glass shards)**

**(Note)**

Rukki: That's proof I need!

* * *

><p>Rukki: On Remi's door and on a paper Alexander even had in his possession at the time he died, there was a matching symbol.<p>

Nok: A secrete, and language free way of getting him in position to be killed.

Roos: I would like to change topics a bit. I know of some evidence that may change Alex's position in the case.

Arturo: You mean that list we found?

Atlanta: What list?

Roos: I found a paper balled up in his hand

Noel: It basically ranked us all by how much of a threat he thought all of us are.

Felicia: Oh oh oh, who is the three most dangerous?

Noel: (sighs) Atlanta, Hibiki, and Me

Joann: Kinda obvious I guess.

Griselda: Can we get back on topic now?

Dave: So he did a lot of writing, how does this change anything about what he was doing?

Roos: It's simple, he was trying to decide which of us he could kill with the least trouble.

Tristan: It does explain the whole necessity of the list

Nathan: Very odd that he would write the list in English, but his dying message in Japanese.

Remi: So he can write in a few different languages what does that matter?

Noel: It's still weird he didn't just write them both in Russian. I mean, why wouldn't you write something as important as a dying message in your native language, just to be sure you don't mess up?

* * *

><p><strong>Answer the question: Why did Alex write his messages in other languages?<strong>

**Universal Translator**

**So others could understand**

**Monokuma**

Rukki: This has to be it!

Rukki: Probably because he wanted to make sure others could read it.

Hibiki: Hmm, threat list in English because a good sized group of us would be able to use it just in case something happened to him.

Felicia: That's our schemer!

Griselda: That stands to reason. I mean just taking a guess I'd say Noel, Aquila, and Dave probably all can read English.

Joann: I can as well!

* * *

><p>Tristan: So what was the dying message by the way?<p>

Roos: Ah I guess I hadn't gotten around to share that information with everyone yet. Written in his blood was the word "Doll"

Tristan: Let me guess now you think it was me do to a small connection like that?

Arturo: Hardly seems like a small connection to me dude!

Tristan: So the fact I have a witness to my whereabouts during the whole incident means nothing.

Griselda: I can agree that for most of the day he was busy bothering Nok and myself.

Calvin: Moving on so why was the message in Japanese?

Nok: Well what if the killer left it there to trick us?

Roos: But why Japanese?

Atlanta: Maybe it's all they know?

Aquila: But that points to Kogo, and we already know she was with me the whole time.

Kofryna: Then perhaps it's the only other language they know someone else can read.

AJ: So now we have to figure out who knows Japanese? How?

Nok: I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to just tell us they speak Japanese at a time like this.

Monokuma: How indeed, Upupu. Well since this is only your first trial and you've done so well so far, I'll lend you bastards a paw. Don't get use to it.

(A faint click rang out from everyone's translator.)

Monokuma: Actually you know what? I think it's time for all of this to end! You all fail! GET READY TO DIE!

(Another click rings out.)

Rukki: Ahhhhhhh!

Hibiki: This is awful.

Atlanta: NO!

Felicia: We're going to die like this?

Asbell: Monster bear that is not fair!

* * *

><p>(A silence hung over the courtroom. Soon the five who had shouted out began to notice the confused faces looking the over, and studying them.)<p>

Hibiki: Wait, why is everyone so calm?

Nok: Whatever Monokuma said, it was in Japanese. He also turned off the translator, so the rest of us didn't understand it.

Roos: But it must have been pretty terrifying to even get you liars to reveal that you understand.

Tristan: Well it would seem we have an all new list of suspects. But which one of you was willing to blame me?

Monokuma: Man you all are so bad at staying on topic, it just shows how new you all are to this!

Monokuma: Upupu, I think now is a good time to let you all go look over your facts again! Lets enjoy a short recess and come back ready to finish off this trial!

* * *

><p><strong>~~AN~~**

That is the stopping point for now, but don't despair you'll get to read about the killer's horrible demise next chapter!

You know the drill new poll! While we're talking the polls, man you all were ready to suspect poor creepy Tristan, what did he ever do to you? Or is anyone truly off the hook?

kind of feel bad for making these chapters so short, but that seems like the end place for now. Could be another few days before the next update, but a lot more should happen in that chapter


	7. Chapter 1 Academy Life Act 6

Chapter 1: Academy Life of Mutual Killing!

Act 6

Dangan Ronpa is not owned by me.

* * *

><p><strong>Be sure you have your facts all together!<strong>

**(Monokuma File) Alexander Moshchnyy died of massive blood loss at 11 am in Remi's dorm room**

**(Silver Glove) A glove was found nearby the corpse and had blood on it.**

**(Dying Message) A message written in blood upside down near his hand, 人形(Doll)**

**(Bathroom floor) The dorm room's bathroom was drenched with blood.**

**(Broken doorknob) The door knob into the bathroom was broken preventing entrance.**

**(Threat list) Alexander had a list ranking his classmates by how dangerous they are. It was found crumpled up in his hand.**

**(Additional Wound) Alexander has another stab wound on his back, which severed as the cause of his massive blood loss.**

**(Door engraving) XD was engraved onto Remi's door.**

**(Scene of theft) The area where Atlanta's spear was stolen from, the cover was left behind. Several chairs were knocked over nearby**

**(Glass shards) A large pile of glass from the broken light some of it seems to have been shifted though.**

**(Note) A note found in Alex's possession, containing the same message as the door engraving XD**

* * *

><p>Monokuma: Well I hope you bastards have got your details straight cause I'm done helping out now.<p>

Nok: To start off I would like to talk about the threat list. I may have helped form it with out knowing it.

Griselda: How do you mean?

Nok: Yesterday Alexander was asking me about my opinion about how dangerous each person could be.

Roos: Oh! I also talked to him about that.

Atlanta: He asked me about who seemed to be the least threatening

Felicia: Hey punchy who are the weakest on the list?

Noel: P-punchy? The hell does that mean?

Arturo: Just read it already!

Noel: Fine. Aquila, Kogo, AJ and Remi are written as the least threatening

Aquila: I actually feel rather insulted, odd.

Remi: At least your not last. Am I really that weak?

Nok: So it would seem our Schemer was trying to decided who was the best person for him to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>~Non-Stop Debate~<strong>

**Dying Message**

**Broken Doorknob**

**Threat List  
><strong>

Griselda: Anything else about the list?

Roos: Well there was also a **[little blood stained on it.]**

Arturo:** Anything useful about that?**

Noel: They were focused around the top of the list the rest is clean.

Dave: Seems like it's next to Atlanta's name.

Kofryna: But **we can't trust that, how do we know it's not another fake one?**

Rukki: You got that wrong!

Roos: What are you talking about? You can see it right there.

Rukki:(I messed that up, better try again. I know I can find the wrong argument.)

* * *

><p><strong>If you continue to make mistakes you will lose track of the trial, and the killer will get away with the crime. So try again! Upupu.<strong>

**~Non-Stop Debate~**

**Dying Message**

**Broken Doorknob**

**Threat List  
><strong>

Griselda: Anything else about the list?

Roos: Well there was also a **little blood stained on it.**

Arturo:** Anything useful about that?**

Noel: They were focused around the top of the list the rest is clean.

Dave: Seems like it's next to Atlanta's name.

Kofryna: But **[****we can't trust that, how do we know it's not another fake one?]**

Rukki: No that's wrong!

**Evidence used Threat List**

* * *

><p>Rukki: The list was found crumpled up in Alexander's hand. There is no way that it could have been planted there.<p>

Calvin: It's true we had to pry his fingers off it since rigor mortis had already set in.

Kofryna: Oh, well ok then.

Roos: Regardless of that we still know a few things about the culprit. They know Japanese, they had access to Remi's room, and knew where the spear would be located and when it was alone.

Kofryna: A-and we have a handful of people who fill the first role well.

Hibiki: Calvin and I were talking the Nurse's Office.

Atlanta: … Me and Rukki were together at the time.

Felicia: I was hanging out with Joann and Asbell.

Nok: So everyone has an alibi, strange. Let's go in depth in each person's testimony

Calvin: Actually there has been something that's been bothering me.

Asbell: Come on Mr. EMT we were about to prove that the little kid really was the killer!

Dave: You're very hung up on that idea aren't you?

Joann: Actually I was wondering something.

AJ: What's wrong?

Joann: Well it's about the glove, that's yours to right Tristan?

Tristan: Oh still have lingering suspicions about my master? Well i have you know that glove was stolen from the laundry room. Did any of you even look around to gather clues? So disappointing.

Monokuma: Upupu, I agree with you there sista.

Remi: Please stop acknowledging the puppet.

Calvin: Any way guys it's about the cause of death. I think we have all been tricked by the killer, even me at first.

Arturo: What? Come on man this is your thing right?

Nok: He isn't a coroner.

Calvin: Anyway the spear was found stabbed into Alexander's heart. So he should have been killed by the trauma, not bleeding to death.

Remi: So what is with the Mono file then is it wrong?

Monokuma: How dare you I'll have you know that the Monokuma file is always 100% accurate.

* * *

><p><strong>~Non-Stop Debate~<strong>

**Evidence Bullets:**

**Bathroom Floor**

**Threat List**

**Additional Wound**

Nok: So what is your point Calvin?

Calvin: I'm thinking Alex had been attacked originally a while before he died.

Tristan: Oh from the wound on his back right?

Hibiki: We need more proof than just** knowing there was another wound.**

Calvin: **[Judging by the state of the room]**, I think it is pretty obvious now.

Griselda: State of the room?

Asbell: I don't think that can be right man!

Rukki: I can support that!

**Evidence used Bathroom Floor**

* * *

><p>Rukki: The bathroom in Remi's room was covered in blood.<p>

Arturo: And it had the door handle busted so we couldn't get in.

Felicia: Wow, the killer really went through a lot of trouble to keep the timing a secret.

Nok: So given this information the killer would have to have been there much sooner. So it would seem most of the people have lost their alibi's.

Asbell: Now it is the little girl with absolutely no doubt.

Atlanta: Bully...

Griselda: Asbell is correct, the spear was only in Atlanta's possession.

Aquila: Wait the what about the theft?

Atlanta: Ya, that has to be it. Maybe they used another weapon first then used my spear to finish him off!

Rukki: (No that can't be right.) But the wounds match up perfectly so it would have to be the spear.

Atlanta: Y-you're wrong, and you have no proof!

Rukki: I do have the evidence to prove otherwise!

* * *

><p><strong>~Machinegun Talk Battle~<strong>

**6 Shots Remaining**

Atlanta: That's impos{ }sible!

**5 Shots Remaining**

Atlanta: I'll cut awa{ }y your lies!

**4 Shots Remaining**

Atlanta: Your argumen{ }t is too dull

**3 Shots Remaining**

Atlanta: This i{ }s pointless!

**2 Shots Remaining**

Atlanta: The spear was stolen a{ }nd you saw it yourself!

Rukki: You couldn't be more wrong!

**Evidence bullet used: Glass shards**

* * *

><p>Atlanta: W-what? That doesn't prove anything!<p>

Roos: Oh I knew there was something strange about the glass pile.

Rukki: It had confused me for a while but I think I figured out what bothered me about it.

Rukki: Monokuma had left the box of bulbs in the cafeteria to have ready to replace the next time any lights broke again.

Monokuma: I still can't figure out what the problem is. So it may still go on for a while.

Nok: Getting back to it, what was the importance of the glass?

Rukki: Anyway, the glass pile had almost twice as many shards as there usually are.

Aquila: So she broke extra bulbs when the two of us were in the kitchen, why?

Calvin: Oh! I get it, who here had seen Atlanta's spear before finding it in Alexander's chest?

The group was very silent as this question

Atlanta: … I uh…

Nok: Well Miss Rukki it would seem you have this whole mystery about summed up care to explain it?

* * *

><p><strong>~Closing Arguments~<strong>

**Chapter 1**

The Killer had overheard Alexander talking to several people about who the weakest person is. They came to the idea that he was going to kill Remi so he could escape. The killer used Remi's room as he had a habit of leaving it unlocked. The killer used this to their advantage so they could frame him among others. They stole two of the fluorescent tube bulbs and stashed them in Remi's room. The killer passed the note with "XD" on it to Alexander and inscribing the same message on Remi's door, knowing he would be smart enough to make the connection.

**Chapter 2**

He decided to accept the invitation as a chance to learn more. Once entering the room, Alex was stabbed by the spear in the stomach. He was pushed into the bathroom to die slowly. The killer used this time to go to the laundry room and stole a silver glove that had recently been cleaned. After returning the killer moved the nearly dead Alexander to being propped up against a wall. After he was moved out of there the door handle was broken. Using the glove they faked a dying message, and set up Tristan even more as the culprit. After they were done they discarded the glove since it unsettled them to touch the blood. Alexander used the last of his strength to get the threat list from his pocket and left a blood mark near Atlanta's name. He then crumpled it to hide it from the killer. The killer then stabbed the spear into his chest, and wrapped up the light bulbs to fake the spear.

**Chapter 3**

They then gathered Rukki and Aquila so they could set up an alibi. After finding a moment alone she smashed the lights they had brought with them along with the glass already on the floor. The killer then rejoined the others and then had to act surprised about the theft.

* * *

><p>Rukki: The killer could only be you, Atlanta Maranaki!<p>

Asbell: Told you so!

Nok: Don't count on your stubbornness in the future.

Monokuma: Alright it's about time to end this, and it seems you all have found your killer! Go ahead and select the student you think dunnit by voting for them on you IDs!

A monitor above Monokuma's throne switched on. A large slot machine appeared on screen, and it started up with depictions of all of the students. The images seemed to flashed by as it kept speeding up till they blurred. The three spinners did eventually start slowed down until they each had landed on a small picture of Atlanta's face.

Monokuma: Upupu, well it looks like you bastards did it! I didn't think you would even be able to do it. But you all came together and found the killer. Must feel good to know that they will now be killed to make up for the horrible things they did! Upupu I'm so excited! Get ready for your punishment!

Atlanta: N-no! I won't die here. Let me out!

She had been shaking in anger for a while now. After the last few words had reached her she pulled out her spear. She made a break for the closed elevator, and began stabbing at the metal doors in an attempt to get them open so she could escape from her fate.

Monokuma: Good job but there were some facts you all missed, so allow me to fill in the details. Atlanta used the glove and locked the room because she hates blood! Hilarious right? Warrior who can't stand blood. Upupu, I'm surprised she didn't barf right then and there when she touched the blood to write her stupid message. Well anyway without further ado!

* * *

><p><strong>Atlanta Maranaki Has Been Found Guilty!<strong>

**Congratulations on Catching the True Killer!**

**Commencing Execution!**

The group of students watched as the still frantic Atlanta is grabbed by Monokuma, her wild stabs failing to hinder the bear's walk towards a now opened passageway. With a simple toss the girl was dropped into a dark corridor, and the wall slammed shut sealing her in. Monitors lowered down to let the students see what would be awaiting the Blade Specialist.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lost in A Heartfelt Maze!<strong> These words took over screen before fading away.

She still had her spear in her hands and ready to strike. Following the only pathway before her she came upon several openings and forks in the hallway. Taking an entrance to the right she came to a dead end. Turning back she activated a trip wire that dropped several metal spikes down towards her. Just barely diving out of the way Atlanta ran at full speed back into the main hallway. This time however she was attacked by a multitude of different hazards. In spite of all the bizarre assortment of traps, Atlanta continued on trying different passageways and avoiding whatever awaited her at each dead end. There was fire that came roaring and scorching out of the floor nearly singeing her back. Arrows being rapid fired from wall to wall as she would retreat back onto the main path after barely dodging the last obstacle. Her skill and luck were only carrying her so far, as little by little injuries started to pile up.

Rukki broke her eyes away from the screen when she felt someone bury their head into her back. She turned to see that it was Kofryna who was clearly to scared to watch the execution. After taking some time to stroke a hand through Kofryna's hair to calm the terrified girl Rukki decided to look towards her other classmates. Everyone had a frightened or worried look about them as they watched the blade specialist. Even Tristan made a serious stare towards the monitors.

Despite all the hazards in Atlanta's way she made it through and saw a bright light at the end of the hall. Getting closer she saw what appeared to be the outside world waiting for her. Atlanta ran with all her might even dropping her spear, and moving through all her injuries in the process just to get to her new goal. Distracted by her new found obsession she failed to realize one last trip wire. After it was broken the sound of large gears grinding was the only thing to snap her back into the cold, cruel, and despairing reality. The entirety of the ground starting to open up, but making one last leap the small girl soared through the air towards her escape. She reached out towards the exit as if to feel the light of the sun again. However Atlanta soon felt the exit shake at her touch, and the well detailed curtain fell off of its hangers and envelop the girl. This left the weapons master to fall into a vast ocean of blood that had been hidden under the floor. She struggled in the curtain as it bobbed around in the vivid neon pink liquid trying to stay afloat, but slowly the mass of fabric began to sink out of view. The bubbles stopped surfacing not to long afterwards and the floor closed up sealing away Atlanta's final resting place.

* * *

><p>The monitors switched off and let the students whose gazes were still locked into it see their own horrified faces.<p>

"Upupupu! Man I have been waiting for that kinda rush all day!" Monokuma joyfully exclaimed popping out of his seat and began twirling all the while with a smug look of satisfaction. "Didn't think I would make it through the trial, just having to sit there and listen to your stupid, boring talking,"

Everyone was still left standing in silence once again in this awful school. Slowly others began to be aware of the soft sobs coming from various students. Among those students Remi was shaking as his eyes just stared downcast towards the floor.

"She was a cruel person and even tried to frame my master, she deserves no tears." Tristan's doll said as it scolded the comedian.

"But she died because she saved me, and it's my fault for being weak." Remi answered back.

Nok let out a sigh. "How foolish, don't you understand? She just used you so she could escape. If her only goal was to save you, then why didn't she admit she was the killer after finding out you would die anyway? She even had you so wrapped around her finger; she even got you to lie about it."

This lead to a realization that seemed to hit Remi like a ton of bricks. He quietly turned towards the exit and got onto the now reopened elevator. Everyone else soon followed behind him and after they all piled in they began the long lift back up. The rest of the day passed by rather quietly as many were still horrified by the events that had taken place just hours ago.

"Upupu, Man what a greatly despairing moment!" Monokuma laughed over the monitors. "Anyway I have a gift for you bastards. Since you were able to make it through that class trial, I your wonderful headmaster have opened access to the second floor so get to exploring!"

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

Yay the trial is done! Sorry MidnightMoonKid but your OC was the first to fall into despair and kill a classmate.

I can't believe someone voted for Rukki, that would have been one hell of a turn right?

Anyway second floor exploration next chapter and new free time event poll, top 4 characters get the spaces so vote now!

Tech situation has gotten rather bad so this might become the standard time between updates, as I am forced to using my phone. I will being working on the story every chance I get. I love writing this and your reviews do mean a lot to me blah blah blah basic writer mushy stuff, I want to hear good constructive criticism.


	8. Chapter 2 Under Despair Act 1

Chapter 2: Under the Weight of Despair

Act 1

I don't own Danganronpa not even a little.

But I do have some pictures made to show how the new floor looks, check my profile for the link.

* * *

><p>Today had been just awful for the students of Worlds Hope Academy. The headmaster Monokuma however was as joyous as could be. His mutual killing game was going along just as he wanted. One student dies the class finds the killer, he gets to kill the killer as the others watch, and despair consumes the survivors. This despair wasn't going to last though. Soon the students would be over it, unless he gave those bastards more to wallow in.<p>

"Well? Don't you want to go look at all the rooms I have gifted you with?" The monochrome bear asked, looking around towards his students. It was already getting towards night time; they had spent the whole midday and afternoon dealing with the case. They all had mostly gathered in the cafeteria some were able to eat despite their recent trauma. However most were sitting around not talking to anyone, others the headmaster could see from the cameras were hiding away in their rooms. "Ah well, are you bastards going to give in to despair already? Man you guys are so weak! That didn't take nearly half the effort I thought it would to get you all so ready to fall into despair. Oh well bye."

"It would seem none of us are in a good mood after what happened today." Griselda said as she rose from her seat at the dining table. "Perhaps we shall explore the second floor tomorrow after we have all had time to rest and regain our senses."

"Fine, though I doubt we will find the weak spot to our captor just lying around..." Nok mused as he exited the cafeteria.

Soon enough the students all exited the cafeteria and went towards their rooms. Rukki stopped when she saw a gathering of students crowding up the hall for the boys dorm. Walking closet to inspect she saw the focus was on Remi as he stood in front of his door.

"I really hope they moved da poor guy, or it will be stinkin' up the place." Joan commented as she tried to look over the boy's shoulder for a better view. With a shaky hand Remi opened the door and swung open so they could see inside. Alexander's body and any traces of his blood were completely gone. Remi slowly walked into the room and hesitantly looked around.

"It's like it was just reset, even the door handle is fixed." Dave mentioned from the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>It is now 10 pm and as such nighttime. The cafeteria doors will now be locking soon and water had been shut off until morning!<strong>

After the announcement played the group finally split off and the students went to sleep. That night Rukki had an odd dream. It was split between two events that felt both familiar and alien to her. One side focused on herself watching Alexander and Nok debate or discuss world events. The other end was her spending time in a dojo like room learning sword fighting with Atlanta. Rukki was holding a wooden sword and was informed to strike Atlanta, but every time the younger girl would read her moves and stop the attack. The more her brain showed her these images the more it caused her head to pound. So it was enough to force her awake. She felt sad as she sat there with her thoughts. Trying to sleep one last time that night proved to be a bad decision. As once again Rukki was inside the thrashing metal box. This time however she noticed more things scattered around the room, trunks near each of the cots, picture frames, and other small objects. They weren't faring very well against the shaking that made it hard for her to get to the door. After making it through that door she was returned to the hallway the pipes still running over the walls and ceiling, but this time an end was visible. Getting closer to the door she could hear several men yelling. Before she can get to this door however she was once again interrupted with.

* * *

><p><strong>It's 7am so wake up you bastards! It's a new day so lets do our best!<strong>

Rukki reflected on her odd dreams for a little before getting ready to meet up with the other. Though she seemed to have arrived a bit late as most had already eaten, and were readying to leave.

"Might as well find out what the place I die looks like." Remi jokes as he hopped off his seat to leave.

"Kill people to get more room for less people. This is simply foolish." Nok said from his seat as he ate an apple. Rukki followed the rationalist's example and grab a small snack to eat before starting the search.

Walking out of the cafeteria Rukki already noticed a new room. Next to the laundry room a metal barricade had been removed revealing a doorway covered by a curtain. Deciding to start with that she found a small room filled with lockers on both sides of the room, and benches in front of them. Walking into the other door that was also covered by a curtain, she walked into a large sized, almost bathhouse like room. Next to the entrance was what appeared to be a steam room. Rukki was rather excited about trying out this facility until she realized there were no dividers, or separate areas for both genders. Was this place Co-ed? Rukki began to wonder and soon left back into the main hallway of the school.

She decided to walk up the stairs and found that immediately above where the school store would be where bathrooms, thankfully not co-ed. Walking past the bathrooms she found the area that should be the second floor of the dorm area was blocked off by a metal fencing. The classrooms where exactly the same as the ones on the first floor. In the area above where the Nurse's office was a theater and stage. Walking in she saw five of her classmates standing on stage looking around the area. "Hey Kogo, what cha think?" Joann asked as she waved towards the girl.

"Anything interesting in here?" The Lucky girl asked.

"Nah jus da regular kinda stuff." The smaller girl shrugged back.

"I think I'm going to look else where." Rukki said goodbye as she left the theater. There was another set of stairs she found when she continued down the hall, that was locked behind a similar fence as the one that once blocked the first floor staircase. At the end of the hall were two doors with a simple sign depicting a man on one and a woman on the other. Instead of a door handle there was a small black box with a glass face.

"Upupu, confused by the door?" Monokuma asked having appeared behind the girl, his sudden question caused her to jump. "Well all you gotta do is hold up your school ID and presto you're in the correct changing room. But if your ID is scanned on the wrong door, then that perv is going to be punished personally by your headmaster."

Rukki wanting to get away from the bear quickly scanned her ID and went into the newly opened room. Inside was a smaller version of the changing room that was in the bathhouse. She used her ID to go through the door to the next area. Rukki found herself surrounded by large amounts of workout equipment, yoga mats, and free weights. "Good finally I don't have to worry about falling out of shape!" Arturo almost happily shouted as he walked out into the weight room nearly the same time as Rukki. "Hey Kogo, want to train with me?"

"I don't think right now would be good time, we should head back to the cafeteria for the meeting." She answered, a feeling a little guilty about ruining the football players good mood.

* * *

><p>Soon the students were all back at the designated meeting spot. "So what has everybody discovered?" Griselda asked as she stood at the head of the main table.<p>

"There is a stage with a small prop room in the back." AJ started.

"The classrooms are all the same in this school." Calvin explained as he wiped his glasses off using a cloth from his bag.

"The school's entrance is still locked, Jerk-bear isn't letting us out yet." Asbell said.

"Wait isn't that all you looked at last time we did this?" Dave asked.

"I just wanted to be sure." She answered, as she stuck her tongue out at the gamer.

Nok took this time to simple bury his face into his hand. "I told you being so stubborn wouldn't be helpful."

"I have found truly odd thing. There is a bathhouse here, next to the laundry." Nathan continued.

"What's so weird 'bout that?" Joann asked giving him a puzzled look.

"There is only one entrance, so it seems to be co-ed." Rukki said finishing the explanation.

Noel scratched his head as he went next. "We got some kinda training room, with weights and stuff."

"Oh! Hey Kofryna find a good place to hide up there?' Remi asked turning his head towards the quiet girl. She in response sunk her head low to hide her face. Griselda had already moved behind the comedian and gave him a quick smack on the back of the head. The meeting seemed to end after that, as no one wanted to be around to hear the scolding the small boy was in for.

Rukki decided to get a proper meal once the meeting was over, and everyone scattered to try and live their lives. She decided to take another look around the stage. Once she was inside she overheard a small debate going on. Standing on stage were three people, bickering amongst themselves, all standing in a circle no-one looking towards the girl. Felicia giggled at one of the others had finished talking. "But you do your show for us all the time anyway, why do you want the stage then?" She asked as she looked over to her target, Tristan who was standing as always with his doll in hand.

"What are you even going to do if you could perform here?" AJ asked as she looked over the circus girl.

"I can think of something, I might find something in the prop room." Felicia said as she looked up to the ceiling deep in thought.

"Hehehehe, well dear I hope you can come up with something better than that." Tristan's doll laughed as her master decided to bow out and take his leave. Aj just sighed and followed after the ventriloquist. Both said small hellos to Rukki as they walked by her.

"Oh! Hi Kogo, want to get a sneak peek of my show?" The brightly colored girl asked as she heard the others greet the smaller girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Spend time with Felicia?<strong>

**Yes**

**No**

Felicia: Woohoo! Social link go! … How do we start this?

The performer jumped off the stage and the two took seats in the front row seats.

Rukki: Well uh, how do you know Japanese?

Felicia:Well it's all cause of my dad! He didn't always have a job and we had to move around sometimes to live with other family members, some happened to live in Japan.

Rukki: Oh, but what did your mom do then?

There was a drastic change in the environment. It became very quiet and Felicia seemed extremely uncomfortable.

Felicia: Ummm… well, she, ah…

Rukki: It's ok, we don't have to talk about that, let's go back to your dad then.

Felicia: Well he was always there for me, no matter how tough things got for us.

Rukki: So where is he know?

Felicia: When I left we were living back in Italy, but I think he left to go back to Japan for a time. He is so cool he use to take me to the circus all the time, thats when I found my real passion; entertaining!

Rukki: So what kinda tricks can you do?

Felicia: Well not much, I can only really only do some acrobatic stuff like flips and tightrope walking. I took some classes when I was in Japan, but after only a few lessons I had already mastered it. I then tried out street performing with my acrobatic skills. I also had started using colorful outfits and makeup to draw attention. I certainly did, cause then I got the invitation from here. Watch.

To demonstrate Felicia got up from her seat and stood facing the lucky student. With very little effort she flipped backwards and landed on the stage in a handstand. After holding the position for a few seconds she jumped up using her arms and was perfectly back on her feet before dropping down to sitting on the edge of the stage. Rukki immediately began applauding the performer's stunts.

Felicia: Well I may not be good at a lot of the other stuff like lion taming and junk, but I still have time to learn! By the way, want to test your luck and help me train an knife throwing? I can't get anyone to volunteer.

Rukki could barely fake a smile as she backed away.

Rukki: Well, I'm sure you will find someone who is willing to help you, but I think I should get going now.

**Felicia Biondi Circus Performer**

**Level 1 – Level 2**

**Felicia loves her Father, and wants to master multiple skills.**

* * *

><p>"Well thanks for talking with me at least!" Felicia pulled the lucky student into a close hug. After looking back at her she began to giggle.<p>

"What's so funny?" Rukki asked staring the circus performer down.

"Hehehehe, well some of my face paint rubbed off on you! You look really silly." Rukki put a hand to her cheek and saw the makeup on her fingers. "I'll see you later Kogo, but next time you won't get a choice! It will be a surprise knife tossing game" With that Felicia happily skipped away.

Rukki decided to go wash off her face after parting ways with Felicia. Taking a quick detour into the bathroom she began to clean off the paint and glitter. Just as Rukki finished drying off she heard a sneeze coming from the sink. Looking back she saw a person sitting crumpled up under the sink.

"H-hi Kogo…" Kofryna said sheepishly as she crawled out of her hiding place.

"Kofryna-san? What are you do…" Rukki let out a sigh before asking the last question. "Still looking for hiding places?"

"Oh, ya I was just looking around the second floor and wanted to think about some stuff." Kofryna answered, her face sinking into her hood and her curtain of blond hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Spend time with Kofryna?<strong>

**Yes**

**No**

Kofryna: Um- sure… But we should leave here.

The two girls walked out of the bathroom.

Rukki: Do you want to go to a classroom to talk?

Kofryna:Well I would like a more private place but...

She spent a few seconds worryingly looking around the empty hallway before whispering her response.

Kofryna: I think the only place i would be comfortable... is my room

The last part of her sentence was barely audible. She lead the luckster but kept her head low as they made their way to Kofryna's dorm room. The room itself had a multitude of books that seemed to mainly focus on the human psyche. There were also piles of CDs in one corner with posters of some of the bands. Most of the bands were unfamiliar to Rukki but one seemed at least a little familiar. It was of a girl in a japanese high school outfit with torn stockings and gloves, and her hair was mainly black but had a few pink, purple, and white streaks in her hair.

Kofryna: Oh this may be kinda strange right?

Rukki: No it's ok, Atlanta's room was much scarier, weapons everywhere.

Kofryna:So it's normal for people to talk alone like this.

Rukki: I don't think we need to worry about normal in this school.

Kofryna let out a soft giggle which was very shocking to hear from the girl. Though she quickly quieted down after noticing other person's eyes on her.

Rukki: Well I was wondering about your talent anyway.

Kofryna:Oh well my uncle was a psychoanalyst for a hospital, and I lived with him since I was 11. He tried to show me the ropes, but I could already understand people so well anyways. Though I had never really gotten to know most people. I have a tough time trusting people.

Rukki: Then how come you chose to hide behind me, during Atlanta's... execution.

Kofryna: Well I'm not really sure, I think I was just scared and you were the closest person.

Rukki: Oh, ok that's alright. So you really like music huh?

Kofryna: Sorry, anyway my music might seem strange to some, but I don't think it that that is so. The lyrics will always be deep, and so full of meaning. Then the music sweeps you up and carries you away. It is different than the mindless music that is most popular in our culture.

Rukki: That was beautiful Kofryna.

The girl seemed to only just notice how much she had actually said and began to blush a little while letting her hair fall infront of her face.

Kofryna: Can-n we change topics now?

Rukki had trouble not giggling over how the other girl was acting.

Kofryna: Well um- this was kinda nice.

Kofryna got off her bed, and a smile faintly appeared on her mouth.

Kofryna: Well thanks for letting me rant to you, I never really had any friends before.

Rukki: It's alright, I'm not a genius like the rest of you world class levels, but I'm here to help if you need it.

Kofryna spent some time looking lost in thought.

Kofryna: I think I know why I hid behind you during the execution. You are very motherly.

Rukki was at a loss of words as she tried to understand the meaning behind the quieter girl's words. She must have noticed from Rukki expression and explained.

Kofryna: I mean you... Are really kind, and understanding but you only just meet us all. I don't think I could be that open, I am barely maintaining this level of interaction. The trial was a special case.

**Kofryna Dionizus Psychoanalyst**

**Level 1 - Level 2**

**Kofryna**** loves more obscure rock music, and has had her talent since a young age.**

* * *

><p>Before anymore conversation could go on between them Rukki's stomach betrayed her and let out a soft roar.<p>

"I think I'll be going now, it was nice talking to you Kofryna-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." With these words Rukki left to get some food before it was too late. After enjoying a simple meal mainly focused on how well she got to know a few more classmates. She then got back into her room just in time for the announcement.

**It is now 10 pm and as such nighttime. The cafeteria doors will now be locking soon and water had been shut off until morning!**

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

Man there was a lot of Felicia love that last poll, at one point she didn't have a single vote, then the next time I checked she was winning! Kofryna gets to finally show a bit of her self. And Dave got a second round so we will see that and Tristan's free time event, that should be unnerving, next chapter.

Find a mistake, let me know!


	9. Chapter 2 Under Despair Act 2

Chapter 2: Under the Weight of Despair

Act 2

I don't own Danganronpa, but never mind that, someone help me! Dynasty Warriors, and Super Smash Bros. threaten to kill all my free time!

* * *

><p><strong>It's 7am so wake up you bastards! It's a new day so let's do our best!<strong>

Rukki let out a sigh as she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. This was the first night that she didn't have any weird dreams or nightmares. That made her more worried after a thought came to her. Was she getting use to this awful place? She couldn't think about it, she has to keep herself away from despair. Hopping off the bed she walked into the bathroom to start the day.

Just as she was walking out into the main hallway, Rukki was stopped when she heard a small argument down the boy's hallway. She decided to take a look, in the middle of the hall was Nathan and Dave. "No! For the sake of keeping my smile I refuse to face you anymore tall one!"

"Ah, come on man, I can't be that bad to play against me can it?" Dave asked rubbing the back of his head, causing his headband to shake along with it.

"Were my hands as quick as my feet I may stand a chance! For now I show off my feet then." After saying those words Nathan sprinted down the hall, laughing the whole way.

"That was weird." Rukki thought out loud, catching the gamer's attention.

"Oh hey Kogo! Hows it going?"

**Spend time with Dave?**

**Yes**

**No**

Dave: Awesome!

Dave: So... want to play some games?

Rukki: I guess, do you have multiple handhelds in that bag?

Dave: Well ya I do, but I was wondering if you wanted to play on a console, I got them all in my room.

Rukki: O-oh um I guess that's ok...

Rukki was rather nervous about the idea. She had spent time with boys alone already, but not in their room. Dave seemed to notice her reaction and began to panic a bit himself.

Dave: Oh, um we could leave the door open or invite others if that would make you comfortable.

Rukki: I don't think anyone else would be willing, judging by what just happened.

Dave seemed to lower his head a bit in shame.

Dave: I guess no matter how much i try to hold back, I can't help it.

Rukki: It's fine, I'll still give it a try!

She walked into Dave's room and was immediately jealous of him. On his dresser was a large tv surrounded by all the consoles Rukki could think of, even a sega genesis.

Rukki: Man, everyone has a better room then me.

Dave: Heh, well any preference?

Rukki: Alright, How about Street Fighter II, I grew up playing it in the arcade.

Dave: Oh, old school huh? Hope your ready, I'm super competitive in fighting games.

Rukki: Your on!

What happened next was almost to insane for Dave to comprehend. No matter what character he chose, her chosen character Guile would make it so he couldn't maintain a lead. Every time he won, Rukki would beat him back. They held a tie up to 10 v 10.

Rukki: Maybe you should turn in your title.

She emphasized her comment by sticking her tongue out at the giant boy.

Dave: How? You always dodge at just the right second or catch just the right frame to hit me.

Rukki: Maybe I'm just lucky.

Rukki laughed as Dave got up to switch off the game. He stopped in his tracks when he heard her stomach growl.

Dave: Whoa, have you not eaten or something?

Rukki: Ya didn't eat yet today, you kinda surprised me with the whole invitation.

Dave: I did promise to cook for you. Come on lets go to the cafeteria then!

Rukki had been sitting in the cafeteria for about 20 minutes now as she waited for the gamer to come back with the Promised food.

Dave: Alright so I made a huge pot of noodles, and they've got beef chunks with them that have also flavored the soup.

Rukki: You know how to make ramen? That's awesome!

Dave: Heh, oh yeah, my Mom taught me. Her and Dad spent a lot of time traveling.

Rukki: I wish i was a better at making food, seems so useful.

Dave: Well I had a bunch of kids make fun of me for knowing how.

Rukki: Well kids could be very cruel, besides, when we get out of here, your still someone who was considered the best in the whole world at something.

Dave: Ya, I guess so, well lets eat

**Dave Koto Video Gamer**

**Level 2 - Level 3**

**Dave was taught cooking at a young age, but just like with his last name, he was often bullied about it.**

* * *

><p>Soon Dave, and Rukki finished up their 4th and 3rd bowl of the meaty broth respectively. "That was very good, thanks for the food." She said as she made a small bow.<p>

Dave quickly seemed to avert his gaze and kept his eyes locked on the ceiling. "Oh-it was no problem." He looked back down when he saw Rukki gathering both of their bowls and was walking towards the kitchen. "OH! you don't have to worry about those. I feel like taking care of that of it." He assured the luckster. "Consider it a prize for beating me earlier!"

"That's what you get for challenging the World's _Luckiest_ Student!" Rukki exclaimed, but Dave could sense the sarcasm she put on her words. "Well anyway I had fun Shadows-san I'll see you later." With that she turned to leave after waving goodbye. She missed, much to Dave's relief, him blushing a little bit.

* * *

><p>She soon found herself walking around the second floor, and back inside the theater room there was nearly all her other classmates. On the stage two groups seem to have formed and where arguing with each other. On one side Nok, Griselda, Aquila, Roos and AJ stood opposite of Felicia, Remi, Tristan, Asbell and Hibiki. Standing near the front row, Nathan was quickly hitting his small ball as it would bounce off the floor and rebound off the wall. Noel was sitting in the middle of the seats with a bored expression on his face, as he watched the scene unfold on the stage. Next to him was Joann who was gigglign to herself about the same subject.<p>

Nok was the first to realize the new person among them all to notice Rukki's entrance. "Good, another person is here, Perhaps now we will have a tie breaking vote."

"Yes, and Miss Kogo is very level headed and will make the right choice." Griselda said as she finished Nok's line of thought.

"What did I just walk into?" The Luckster asked as she stared confused at the large group.

Noel chucked form his seat. "Man did you choose the wrong place to walk into. Now your caught in this crap."

"Wait what about, the others?" She asked back trying to find an escape route.

"Master Arturo took Master Calvin to assist him, as he who is more interested in working out, then assisting us." Tristan's doll answered

"What about Dave-san?" Rukki asked feeling a bit more of the pressure.

Nathan turned back around to face Rukki. "I went to ask him, but wasn't interested, just playing games."

"Uh, what about Kofryna-san." Rukki, knew she was grasping at straws now, but had to try at least.

"Oh, she was so excited to be part of this group activity about being in the spotlight that she ran away with joy." Remi said as he sat on the edge of the stage, with a boredom conquering his face.

Felicia took this time to hope down from the stage and grab ahold of Rukki. "Let's go, you're out of scapegoats. So get ready cause now it's explanation time!" She happily exclaimed as she practically dragged her prey on to the stage. "So where split by what we should do with this awesome stage. Our side votes for talent show, the others say put on a play."

Roos stepped up next. "And we need your vote to help break the tie we seem to have formed."

"Wait what about Nathan, Joann or Noel?" She said looking into the seating towards the three, prying one of them would get her out of this.

"Those lazy jerks all decided that neither want the responsibility of breaking the tie." AJ answered.

"What ever I choose, I lose people who will enjoy my smile." Nathan explained as he kept his attention on the ball.

Noel raised his hand up to get attention to himself. "I don't care, but watching them argue is kinda funny."

Joann keeping her feet up also voiced her opinion. "I'm wit 'im. Ya'll bicker and carry on like chil'ren." She said with a giggle.

"Lazy losers!" Asbell shouted back at the boxer, and break dancer.

"Well Kogo. I am sorry to place this on your shoulders, but who will you support?" Hibiki asked as he shuffled through a desk of cards.

Rukki was subjected to hours of having to listen to both sides. No matter what was said she had a hard time trying to chose. Eventually people started to get bored and decided to leave the argument for now.

* * *

><p><strong>It is now 10 pm and as such nighttime. The cafeteria doors will now be locking soon and water had been shut off until morning!<strong>

Rukki let out a yawn and the group that was still in the theater decided to go back to their rooms. After saying goodbye to everyone, she walked out into the hall and not to long after she heard the door shut behind her. "Heh heh heh heh." The sudden creepy laughter made Rukki stop dead in her tracks. She turned her head but couldn't locate the source of the unnerving sound. After scanning the area behind her she turned back around and came eye to eye with emotionless purple eyes of Tristan's doll being held right in front of her.

"AHHHHHH!" Rukki let out a short terrified scream as she fell back from the shock of the tall boy's sudden appearance.

"Say Madam Rukki, would you be interested in speaking with my master now? He doesn't wish to be alone now, and I know you just love to spend time with your precious classmates." His doll said as Tristan opened his eyes and Rukki only just now noticed the two different colors that made them up. His right eye was a soft and calming blue. However his left eye was a brilliant silver that caught her attention. When he noticed her staring into his eyes he winked the silver one, that seemed to snap her out of her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Spend time with Tristan?<strong>

**Yes**

**No**

Tristan: My dear, dear Rukki. I think you're being far too trusting. Are you like this with everyone? While they might seem kind now, you never know when they are aiming to take you when you back is turned and defenses are dropped. Heh heh heh he...

Rukki let out a sigh as she already felt a large feeling of regret growing in the back of her mind. With great reluctance she lead the ventriloquist into a classroom at the end of the hall. After walking in Rukki, at Tristan's insistence, sat at a desk in the front row. He set the doll on the podium right in front of her, and quickly seemed to work on something behind the doll. He himself then sat at the teacher's desk. He tilted his fedora forward so it covered his face, he leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the desk.

Rukki: ... ah, what are you doing?

The doll laughed, but the disturbing thing was it's mouth continued to move in sync with the sounds, and they where clearly coming from the doll, not the man about two meters off. The doll took a seemed to bow down then straighten back up before continuing.

Tristan: The two of us still haven't be properly introduced, I am Alice.

Rukki: ... It is nice to ... finally meet you, Alice... So what did you want to talk about?

Alice: Right to the heart of the matter? Well I suppose that's fine. To start with I'm glad you agreed to attend this lecture about the World Class Level Ventriloquist. Mr. Leroy has had a great career entertaining people, but this source of happiness came form a dark place!

Rukki: Really? I'm sorry to hear that Tristan. But what did happen?

Even from under his hat Rukki could see his smile has faded away.

Alice: Yes poor Master Leroy, when he was just a sweet young boy at 9, both of his parents were taken from him!

Rukki was rather shocked to hear this, her eyes never left the boy himself, not bothering to look at his doll anymore.

Alice: A fire had started at his home one night. Firefighters were able to only rescue Him and his precious sister Eloise.

Alice: Poor Master Tristan couldn't even speak after the fire, to afraid and scared he just stayed silent.

Rukki cast her gaze down, she felt terrible for the boy, having lost everything at such a young age.

Alice: But! There was some good that came from the experience!

Rukki looked up and found the doll now on her desk.

Alice: One of the rescuers pulled darling little me from the wreckage, a toy that Eloise loved to play with. The firefighter used me for crude ventriloquism, but was able to help keep the young Master from completely despairing. He soon only used me to talk, still to confused and lost on his own to talk, except to his sister.

Rukki was at a loss for words, the story was so sad that she felt herself sinking her gaze again. She heard Tristan getting up from the desk. He walked back over to his doll, which was now oddly back on the podium, and turned back to the girl seated now in front of him.

Tristan: Well Kogo, you must know how I did that right? It's not to hard.

Rukki was rather still surprised anytime he used his 'real voice' to speak, instead of Alice.

Tristan: So how was Alice moving when I myself was far from her?

**How did Tristan get the doll to move?**

**Alice is real**

**Strings**

**His voice  
><strong>

Rukki: I noticed that the your gloved fingers moving and pulling on a few very faintly visible strings.

Tristan: Oh? Good to see you can see through simple tricks, maybe you can make through this game.

Rukki: So you were just testing me? Was that story...

Tristan: Heh he, No that story was 100% true, you know you remind me a lot of Eloise.

Rukki: I'm very confused...

Tristan: Maybe I spoke to soon. You still are having trouble disconnecting the two actions I took. One was to lower your guard with sad story, my own personal one was more then effective at that. Two was to bewilder you with the moving doll. And I did it all because, Monokuma will be manipulating all of our strings here in this game, so be strong.

Rukki though silently for a while be fore looking back at the boy.

Rukki: So where is she while your going to this school?

Tristan: Oh? Worried about my sister? I made a deal with the school, that they would care for her while I attended here. And before you ask, I'm extremely worried about her now.

**Tristan Leroy Ventriloquist**

**Level 1 - Level 2**

**Tristan lost his parents at a young age, but still has a little sister he cares deeply for.**

* * *

><p>"Graduating from this school was going to lock me in the world's attention and help me continue my work in entertainment." Tristan picked up Alice and went back to controlling and speaking through it. "Master Tristan preformed in a lot in circuses and the like, perhaps he and Madam Felicia really could work well together. Though with her attitude lately that may not be possible."<p>

Rukki let out a yawn, and Tristan turned back form the doll and let his smile creep back over his face. "Well Kogo, I think I'll let you go now, sleep tight." With that said he left the girl alone in the classroom. Rukki was very tired at this point and the rest that happened seemed to blur due to how late it had become. The next thing she realized was that she was back in bed, and had woken up by a heavy pounding on her door.

"Sorry, Kogo, but we really need to talk to you!"

"Oh god, I hope shes ok..." Another voice said.

She shot up in her bed and stared at the door for a few seconds, as her brain switched back on. While still in her pajamas she gingerly made her way over to the door and as just after she unlocked it the door was flung open. Aquila and Roos ran in and stared at the indigo haired girl, and both let out a sigh of relief. "So it's nice to see you girls and all, but whats with the wake up call?" She said after taking a moment to collect her self.

"Well, this is very embarrassing, but we were afraid that you weren't among us anymore." Aquila said.

Rukki was definitely shocked to hear that last part. "Why would you think that?"

"She just slept in, I knew Monokuma was just trying to get under our skin." Roos explained towards the poet. "The bear taunted us that when you didn't show up at the cafeteria this morning, it was because you had been killed. I am happy to see he was wrong."

"I'm sorry to worry everyone." Rukki asked scratching the back of her head. "I'll meet up with you all once I get ready." After waving the two off Rukki decided to get cleaned up. Afterwards she walked into the cafeteria most of the other students had already left.

"Upupu." The monitors switched on showing the monochrome bear sitting on his large red seat. "Well I think it's about time for another murder. But I'm once again let down by no one taking the lead and doing it all on their own. So whose ready for their next motive?"

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

With apologies to all the others so far I have been waiting for a chance to tell a bit about Tristan's whole deal.

I have a new poll until the murder starts and we have our usual culprit guesses. Anyway it's a popularity poll, you get to vote 3 times on this one! So vote for your top three! Unless your reading this from a time after the next chapter is out, in which case simply make a time machine and go back in time to make your vote count.

And I was just kidding about being addicted to those games. I can totally quit whenever I want. . . Ya whenever I want, I'm just going to go over there and um, not play them, ya...

Have a good day!


	10. Chapter 2 Under Despair Act 3

Chapter 2: Under the Weight of Despair

Act 3

Danganronpa is owned by Spike, I am not them!

* * *

><p>"Upupu! So head to the gymnasium so we can get this game restarted!" With the last of his words the monitor shut off. With a groan the students decided to make their way to the assigned area. "Well hows it going you bastards? Last chance to impress me and kill without having to depend on me for an incentive! Well? No one? You are all just delinquents! Where is an ass-kissing, brown noser when you need one? Someone willing to just go out of their way to make their headmaster happy!" The bear ranted from his podium as he waited for the students to all trickle reluctantly into the gym.<p>

"Alright, we all know how this will go down. You give us this foolish seeming motive, most of us just brush it off, one of us is deeply effected by it and soon acts upon it." Nok explained from where he stood among the rest of the concerned students. "So can we skip anymore of your blathering?"

"Fine, Mr. Fancy~Pants! This is it ready?" ***BEEP*** Everyone winced or jumped from the shock of hearing a sudden screech come from their translators. "Alright, everyone we are done here! Back to your daily lives." Monokuma pouted as he turned away from the group while staying on his podium.

"What was that even supposed to be?" Calvin was the first to break the silence as everyone stood around in the gym in confusion.

"I don't trust this." Roos said as she turned to leave. ***BEEP*** Her and the rest of the students all once again jumped from the sound. Rukki felt a painful ringing in her ear after the sound finished attacking her. The screech from her translator seemed timed with everyone else's as she wasn't alone in her pain, judging by everyone's faces.

"Well if you really want to know it's a little something I made called the 'Everthing is Alright Alarm!'" The bear joyfully shouted as he turned back around.

"What in the actually hell is that supposed to mean Mono-jerk?" Asbell asked as she crossed her arms.

"Upupu! Well it's rather simple you dumb little bastards, it is a sharp alarm that sounds at random times. And before you ask, it will only stop once a murder has happened! But that's the best part. Now you all can know when a death occurs and can start looking ahead of time! Quite considerate of me I'd say. Aren't I such an understanding headmaster? I know you all love it, so no need to thank me." ***BEEP***

"Ahhhh!" AJ screamed as she rubbed her ear. "Well this is going to be a riot."

Nathan dropped to his knees. "This is truly the worst! My beautiful smile will struggle to survive this ordeal!" True to his word the alarm seemed to cause his usually smiling mouth to quiver.

"Given these circumstances, I advise everyone here to prepare for the worst, as these next few days of your life will not be easy." Nok sternly explained before taking his leave. Rest of the group didn't remain around the gym much longer then the rationalist.

* * *

><p>Rukki had finally sat down to get something to eat. It took a while but Rukki made sure to make her food carefully thanks to the unpredictable alarm attached to her ear. Once made she was soon enjoying her meal when Felicia and AJ sat on both side of her. "Alright Kogo, you aren't getting out of this today. We will be waiting for you to make your decision <strong>*BEEP*<strong> upstairs!" AJ said

"Ya, so make sure to think hard, and remember you can't escape!" Felicia winked. The circus and theater performers both stood up and made their way out of the room. Letting out a sigh the continuing to doubt her luck student got up to clean up her meal. However before she made it to the door Noel came sprinting out of the kitchen with Remi in tow. After taking a few moments for her brain to understand the situation, and get attacked by the alarm, Rukki continued on with her cleaning.

Walking through the first floor hallway, with the intent of returning to the theater with the others, Rukki noticed Calvin running into the Nurse's office. "What happened?***BEEP*** Is someone hurt?" Rukki asked as she rushed towards the EMT. He had already gone through the door and was inside before he could hear her question. She followed in and saw Arturo sitting down on the ends of one of the beds, Remi sat on a stool near the large desk in the corner of the room, and Noel stood by the comedian. The boxer somehow found a way to display both a look of concern and annoyance. "What's going on in here?" Rukki asked again, when she failed to see the medic who just walked in before her.

"Oh, are you hurt as well Kogo? This 'Everything is alright alarm' is causing quite a few accidents lately." Calvin said as he was shifting through the small fridge in the room. After getting whatever he was searching for he walked over and handed the football player an ice pack. "While bench pressing Arturo was startled by the alarm and dropped the bar on his head."

"That's silly, he's already so headstrong!" Remi smiled as he kicked the air from his chair.

"Uhh***BEEP***, shut up Remi. I have enough painfully annoying noises to deal with as it is." Arturo shot back as he pressed the pack on his forehead.

"Man your no fun. Maybe you should be trying to workout a better sense of humor." The small boy quipped. "Now, Calvin I know it's not really your thing, but could you hurry up with healing!" Remi held out his hand towards the EMT. Rukki noticed a good sized cut across his palm.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking nervous towards the wound.

"I was trying to make ***BEEP***mething to eat, but I decided to use the knife just as an annoying noise screeched into my ear. And after Noel stopped talking, my translator made the awful sound, and I accidentally cut myself." He explained, as Calvin had walked over and took a look at the comedian's wound.

Noel just let out a sigh. "Ya kid I'm sure that's a decent way to thank someone who lead you here. While you cried and blabbered on." The boxer snorted in response.

"Ow!" Remi shouted and tried to reel his hand back but Calvin kept it in place. Rukki noticed the medic was holding a needle in his free hand. ***BEEP*** "Ow!" He exclaimed again after the screeching sounded. Calvin's hands never shaking or messing up the sewing. "Whoa, how do you do that with the crazy noises? Doesn't it surprise you?" Remi asked staring dumbfounded at the stitching once the EMT had finished up.

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm use to caring for severe injuries under pressure." The medic proudly said. "Trust me this alarm isn't nearly the worst I have had to deal with, try working around an ambulance siren all day."

"Well I'm glad you have everything under control then. Well stay safe guys." Rukki said before she bowed out of the room and made her way to the theater.

Once there she saw a small group of the student standing around. Instead of the huge split group form yesterday, only AJ, Roos, and Aquila where there for the play group. While the talent show only had Felicia and Tristan around. Joann was once again sitting in the seating area. "Ok shes 'ere! Everyone get da final arguments ready!" Joann exclaimed as to get the people on the stage's attention.. "So have ya 'cided yet? Or ya need to hear from 'em all again?"

"Umm, well I think a talent show would be better." Rukki nervously answered. "But that's only because of the alarm would make it hard to learn lines and stuff. A talent show is just things everyone else can do without much stress."

"Well, I guess that's an ok reason, but are you sure?" Aj pouted.

"Come now, the girl have made her choice. Why are you still trying to force it? As she explained who could even focus on learning the lines for a stupid little play in these conditions?" Tristan spoke gathering the divided rooms attention.

"Stu-STUPID LITTLE ***BEEP*** PLAY?! Who dare you! Have you gone mad from the sounds, or are you just so up your own ass?" AJ screamed at the tall boy.

"STOP THIS! Why are you reacting like that? Are you a child? So he made small insult, are you unable to handle some tough critisim." Roos shouted as she glared towards the theater performer.

Aquila stepped up next to the profiler. "Please everyone, take a deep breath. Clearly this alarm has us on edge. I'm sure we just need a little time to adjust."

"Heh heh he, what a pointless joke." He mused as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Ya guys, we just need to stay calm... it doesn't matter is we do a stupid play or a ***BEEP***umb talent show, as long as it distracts us. I'm sure Monokuma will get bored with this soon, then it goes back to normal." Felicia shouted trying to calm tensions in the room.

Tristan had stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back around, his face had taken a dark scowl as he stared towards the group."What was that? Normal? Since when was normal a real word? Only a sadly disillusioned person puts faith in such a foolish ideal. Believing in that idiotic idea will only lead you deeper into madness." After saying his piece, Tristan left the theater with a loud slam on the door.

"Well, tha***BEEP* **was certainly a sinister turn." Roos said finally breaking the silence.

**It is now 10 pm and as such nighttime. The cafeteria doors will now be locking soon and water had been shut off until morning!**

"I guess we may as well break it off for now." Felicia said as she stared at the ground.

Soon Rukki found herself laid on her bed eye staring at the ceiling. her eyes were starting to feel heavy but she knew sleep wasn't fully possible. ***BEEP*** She instinctively raised her hand to her ear. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>It's now 7 am so wake up yo- Who am I kidding none of you slept anyways! Upupup, bet it was super annoying huh? Must be tired, well you know how to end it!<br>**

As would be expected, she didn't get any solid hours of sleep. Instead she got tiny naps in between the screeches. The only good thing about the morning announcement is it meant the water was turned back on. She still didn't get why the water was shut off and the cafeteria was sealed. Though maybe the answer wasn't worth trying to find out. Taking an extra long shower to help combat the tiredness, Rukki found herself almost wondering through her day. She realized she was sitting at a table with Hibiki, Griselda, and Dave, as they talked about the talent show.

"Sorry they aren't doing the play anymore Zelda." Dave said as he tried to start a conversation to get their thoughts off the motive.

"Oh it's fine, I just chose that as I wanted to ***BEEP*** contribute but my title doesn't work out as well for a talent show as Mr. Hibiki's would." The sophisticated woman said as she only just barely flinched at the alarm going off. She seemed to be trying hard to keep her composure.

"Ya, I bet your act will be very impressive Hibiki." Rukki said, trying her best to push her tiredness away.

"Well, I hope it will impress. How about a taste of what I can do?" Hibiki asked as he looked around the table. After seeing everyone there give a nod in agreement he fanned out a deck of cards."Please Miss Griselda choose a card then show it to the other two. Miss Kogo think of a card and draw it down here, and only let them see it." After Griselda picked out a card. Hibiki closed the deck and turned away. Griselda relieved the 4 of Hearts, and Rukki decided to scribbled on the paper ten spade symbols. After they had finished Griselda was instructed to place both her card and Rukki's paper into the middle of the deck. Hibiki turned back around and pulled a small device out of his coat pocket. "Watch closely now!" With those words he revealed the object he had was a lighter and light the deck of cards on fire.

"Whoa man, that is crazy dangerous!" Dave said as he started to freak out a bit.

"Come down now, it is all under control" The magician brought down his hand and snuffed out the small fire. The chard remains of the cards where shivled and to darkened to recognize. "Kogo please inspect the end of your hair."Hibiki happily exclaimed as Rukki confusing followed the command. Stuck into the end of her braid was the 10 of Spades that had a singed corner. "And Griselda how is this?" He held open a small note paper that had four hearts sketched on it. Before anymore could be said the magician received a small round of applause from his audience.

"Well Mr. Hibiki, if this is just a small example of your prowess, then you hav***BEEP*** my vote for the show." Griselda said with a soft smile. Despite the loud screech that shook everyone else, the ballroom dancer never faltered.

"I could use an assistant if you would like to join me on stage." The magician responded.

Griselda let a quizzical expression spread across here face. "Well I assume you will wear your usual outfit, as I'm sure you have numerous tricks up those sleeves. So I shall check to see if i have a gown to compliment your colors."

"My dear, there is no need for that. Wear whatever you feel comfortable in. ***BEEP*** Surely it must be tiring to always dress up that much?" Hibiki asked.

"It is not easy, but I do enjoy it a bit. Feeling elegant and ladylike. Lady Kogo I can tell you agree with me." Griselda said looking towards the lucky student. "Well you still go through the trouble of braiding your hair each day." She pointed out as Rukki almost instinctively put her hand around the end of her hair.

"I guess I'm just use to doing it as my morning routine. I have done it for years now." Rukki mused as she ideally tossed the braid in between her fingers.

"Exactly, it helps me remember the real world, and how I live. We can't let this despair break us away from ourselves." Griselda explained.

"Well regardless, I look forward to working with you than." The magician said as he stood up form the table and bowed before taking his leave.

Rukki let out a yawn. "I think I'm going to go try to get a little ***BEEP***ore sleep." No matter how much she heard the alarm, she always was taken by surprise by it.

"Oh, uh good night Kogo." Dave said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Rukki sluggishly sat up in her bed. She had managed to basically take small naps in between those awful screeches. It was getting a little hard to keep her thoughts together. ***BEEP***

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

Tristan is Mr. Popular eh? Dave ***BEEP*** and Kogo is tied for second which is pretty cool. Felicia and Kofryna tied for third place? That kind of attention must be scaring the timid psychoanalyst! Asbell placed rather high, without having had any free time events. It is a shame there are so many who haven't gotten a free time turn yet, you all should fix that next round. You all missed your chance with Alex while he was still alive, wonder if you all missed anyone this chapter? We will find out soon. I will keep the poll open for a while so the above results may change.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this (ab)normal day in the lives of the school of mutual killing! And get ready cause things will only get more intense and despairing ***BEEP*** with each death.

I hope your all thankful you don't have to experience the real pain all those constant ***BEEP*** would really cause!

Karma must be out to get me, probably because, I'll be honest the plans I have for the third arc are just plain evil. So both my main file and my back up file got corrupted so I had to restart this chapter from scratch. Now that was some real despair! Upupupu~ ***BEEP***


	11. Chapter 2 Under Despair Act 4

Chapter 2: Under ***BEEP*** the Weight of Despair

Act 4

I don't own Danganronpa ***BEEP***

* * *

><p>Rukki laid there intently looking at the ceiling above her bed. Her mind was still cloudy from not being able to get real sleep. At least when she was among her friends she could distract herself from the tired feelings. With that thought in mind Rukki, after taking a little time to clean herself up again, she made her way up the stairs. Once again a large group was gathered on the stage.<p>

"Hey Kogo! Here to put your name on the roster? Better hurry cause I want to get it ***BEEP*** decided so we can start getting our acts ready!" Felicia happily beamed as she seemed to shrug off the pain of the alarm.

"No, I don't really have a talent to show off like some of you." Rukki admitted.

Tristan walked up to the luckster after her declaration, Alice was raised to face the girl and explained. "Well that's a good thing, Felicia is getting very strict about running this show. And she needs to take some time to cool off before someone snaps."

"I can hear that! ***BEEP*** Sorry I'm just kinda stressed, all things considered." This time Felicia wasn't as graceful at dealing with the alarm.

Tristan just resumed his usual near sinister grin. "Oh, I can't blame you on that then." His doll giggled as he walked out of the room.

Just as Tristan had left Griselda entered. Rukki watched her as she walked up to the stage in a dress that looked completely new. ***BEEP*** It was black with a forest green stripe running diagonally across it. "Greetings all. So Hibiki how is this?" She asked while walking up to the magician.

"It is very nice Miss Griselda, but as I said you didn't need to go through all this trouble for me, especially during practice." He said once the ballroom dancer got close.

Felicia looked over the dress before letting out a small sigh. "Ya it's nice, but that is really expensive looking..."

"Oh for my family it was n***BEEP***thing. But thank you all for your kind words." Griselda said gracefully barely even showing a shudder from the alarm.

**It is now 10 pm and as such nighttime. But for you poor bastards that just means no more water or food! Maybe you should just sleep the time away till 7. Oh wait you can't, must suck to be you losers!**

Rukki sighed, after her attempt at napping she wasn't looking forward to laying in her bed anytime soon. Some of the people waved goodbye to try and rest. "Are you going as well Kogo? Roos asked as she yawned.

"No trying ***BEEP*** to sleep just makes the alarm that much more noticeable." She replied as the profiler simply shrugged and said her goodnights as well

Felicia let you a sigh after the last alarm. "This all is just to much stress, it's wearing me out."

"I can't believe I'm saying these words, but Tristan may have been right. You could do to the spa to relax." AJ suggested.

"But it night so isn't the water shut off?" Joann asked as she made her exit from the room.

"Well the steam room doesn't use water." Felicia said after some thought. "Ya that sounds good actually, anyone of you girls want to join me?"

"I really don't like***BEEP* **to sweat." Rukki answered.

Griselda shook her head no. "I am going to work on my act with Hibiki."

"Speaking of which, it's rather crowded on the stage right now, I'm going to use the prop closet to rehearse my speech." With those words AJ waved goodbye to the group and entered the mentioned room.

"Oh, ok, well I'll see you all later." Felicia nervously said as she took her leave as well.

Rukki decided to take a seat and watch a some of the practices that where taking place around the room. Hibiki had lead Griselda to their own private place so, as Rukki guessed, his secretes wouldn't be revealed before the show.

* * *

><p>Remi dropped into a seat and looked over to Nok who sat nearby and was quickly writing in a small book in his hands. "So Nok, what are you doing hanging around us? I was beginning to think you though your where above us."<p>

"Well, Remi, I have been made the judge. Most likely due to the fact that I will access everything the most logical of all of us. So right now I am making a list of everyone who is participating, and for those who I have seen, taking notes ***BEEP*** on how I think they will do." The rationalist explained as he finished up his writing. "And as Kogo said earlier, it is easier to deal with the alarm with people to help distract you."

"Nevermind, you're so far above us, they got him looking down on us all." Remi laughed to himself.

Noel muttered. He was sitting in the seats as well. He had his arms stretched out, and bent back to let his head rest on the hands as he slouched slightly in his chair.

"If your that bored why are you still hanging around here?" the comedian asked after he turned towards the boxer, and seemed to read his body language.

Noel responded with a shrug. "Nothing else really going on, and after the alarm once Nathan was so surprised that he tripped and landed flat on his face. So that was kinda funny I guess."

Rukki looked over and noticed for the first time the bandage across the bridge of the table tennis players nose. "Oh my, are y***BEEP*** alright?" Rukki asked.

"Oh, no it is fine. Calvin has already treated it, thanks to his fast response, my glorious looks and smile were saved from too much pain." He responded with just as much cheer and flair in his voice as usual.

What caught her eye about Nathan next was that he was once again near the wall rapidly hitting the ball. It would quickly bounce against the floor, hit the wall and be flying back before Rukki could blink, but each time he would hit it in almost perfect timing. After each success he would quickly dart over and be ready for when the ball would come that way.

"So you clearly seem more fit for the talent show, so why did you stay neutral?" Rukki asked the boy.

"Well it is simple. I would be great in whatever was chosen. If had the play won, then I would easily have been made male lead." Nathan said as caught the ball in his hand and proudly held it to his chest.

"Oh, and how are you so sure of that?" Nok asked, with a curious smirk across his face.

Nathan turned to the rationalist with his smile back strongly across his face. "For the reasons that make me the most eligible bachelor here. My eyes stunning, my speech attention grabbing, and my smile kissable, how could anyone resist?" He accented his words with a ridiculous wiggling of this eyebrows before laughing.

"Well no one can fault you for your optimism, even despite this little world of ours." Nok mused before, to Rukki's slight shock, joined in with his own soft chuckle. Others soon joined in but were interrupted by Aquila running in from the hallway.

"Guys! We have a huge problem." She started as panic filled her eyes.

"Whats the deal?" Remi worriedly asked as he looked at the near frantic girl.

"When was the last time anyone heard the alarm go off?" After the poet said that there were small mutterings of confusion.

"So we haven't been attacked by that stup..." Noel began to yell back before a realization seemed to strike him.

"Well this is bad, come now everyone we have a harsh reality waiting for us." Nok said as he rose from his seat.

Rukki began to feel her stomach sink, but her mind cleared of the haziness that had been building up. She felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turned to see Aquila looking back at the luckster with a serious stare. "Kogo, join us in our search. We are starting on the first floor." She looked over the poet's shoulder and saw that both Nok, AJ, and Nathan had already left.

"Alright, but where are we going to start?" Rukki asked as she followed after the group.

"How about the health office? Lotta people have gotten lately." Noel stated looking over at Remi. Who in response shyly smiled. The impromptu group stormed down the stairs and rounded the corner. Rukki was the first one to the door and swung it open. The door flew along it's hinges and hit the wall, making a loud noise.

"Whoa where's the fire? Calvin asked looking a little alarmed. He had been alone in the room and had his bag emptied out on the desk in front of him. "Does someone need help?"

"The alarm hasn't gone off in forever. Everything isn't alright!" Remi exclaimed. Calvin like so many before him seemed to need a second before the truth fully reached him.

Aquila snapped her fingers to get everyone's attention. "Alright guys, the problem isn't here, lets keep searching."

"How about the sauna, let's check on Felicia, if she is still there." Rukki said. The group didn't wait for confirmation and moved out altogether.

"I'll get searching too, after i get my supplies together." Calvin called out after them.

Rukki ran past the decorative curtain that acted as a door to the changing rooms. Aquila turned around and put up her hand to stop both the boxer and the comedian. "I'm sorry but I think only me and Kogo should head in first." Remi and Noel looked confused for a moment before the taller boy just let out a sigh.

"Fine, just hurry up." He said looking back intently at them. Without waiting anymore the Luckster and Poet entered the steamy sauna. But just as their eyes adjusted to odd lighting, they where treated to a truly shocking sight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!." Both the girls screamed at the sight before them.

"Hey! What's wro..." Noel asked as he came running in.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A body has been discovered, following an investigation period a trial will be held! Please report to the sauna so we can get the second case started!<strong>**

Rukki felt her heart sink, the announcement just felt superfluous at this point. It was yet another thing to confirm the awful sight in front of her. Sprawled out on the ground was the world class circus performer Felicia. The bright neon pink hair was what gave away her identity, as her usual face paint had been mostly wiped off. Her head laid in a small pool of blood, that reached down and stained the robe she was wearing. The tense scene only got worse as all the other students finally began to trickle in.

"This may sound harsh but, at least that awful alarm has stopped..." AJ whispered.

Nok let out a sigh. "Well it is true, though I fear I my have a faint ringing in my ear."

Monokuma walked in front of group and had his shin resting in his palm. "Well I wanted to make a joke like I did last time but I got nothing. How about you rainbow boy?' The bear asked turning to face Remi.

"Ummm, what about no more clowning around?" The colorful boy said blankly.

Monokuma put his paws over his mouth. "Upupupu, nice try kid, oh well I'm sure I'll come up with joke for the next one. And I promise it'll be killer!"

"AHHHH! Why did I help you with that?!" The comedian shouted as he clutched his head in frustration. Everyone shifted uncomfortably as an akward air filled the room.

"Are you all still standing around like idiots? Go find the killer!" Monokuma shouted before taking his leave. His departure was finished with the buzzing coming from the IDs.

**Evidence Bullet added!**

**(1) Monokuma file #2**

Rukki sighed inwards, it was happening again. One of her classmates had killed another, and all she could do about it was find them and have them to put death. This night was defiantly going to be even more restless then the last.

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

Man, had this almost done on Tuesday, but before I could finish it up I got sick, and had to spend the rest of the week fighting it.

Oh dear, poor Felicia was the second victim, sorry htfnutty101. Well the murderer guessing poll has made it's dramatic return so who dunnit?

Anyway as many of you have mentioned we have a problem with the free time events. Many of you say I should put limits on it. Others have taken the opposing side. Now I want to avoid alienate one group all together, and I have heard one suggestion that seems to compromise with both sides. Still allow all living characters to be voted for, but only the character in first place can be a repeating free time event. Meaning say if the poll result is; Tristan, Asbell, Dave, Alexander, Felicia, Remi, and Roos. and only the top 4 are selected then the results would become Tristan, Asbell, Alexander, and Roos. However! If the results are; Griselda, Atlanta, Calvin, Arturo, Kofryna, and AJ, then the results are Griselda, Calvin, Arturo, and AJ. **I haven't decided on this**, I'm just making you all aware of some of the options I have heard. Since we have a few chapters till the next free time we have awhile to talk this over so please feel free to either in review or pm tell me your opinion on the matter.

Honestly I want to get this done and settled with so I can go back to focus on killing fictional teenagers. Is that so much to ask for?

Thanks to this chapter I feel like a hypocrite. The last few days I have been trying to sleep off being sick, than I write about a bunch of people who can't sleep, so that makes me feel just petty.


	12. Chapter 2 Under Despair Act 5

Chapter 2: Under the Weight of Despair

Act 5

I don't own Dangan Ronpa, I just kill characters in a setting very similar to the game.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Monokuma File#2: <strong>

**Victim: Felicia Biondi  
><strong>

**Time of Death: Around 12am  
><strong>

**Cause of Death: Blunt Force Trauma  
><strong>

**Location: Spa  
><strong>

Midnight, that was around when the alarm stopped, at least that's what Rukki assumed. She almost felt bad about how long it took her and the rest of her group to even realize the alarm had even stopped. Even for a moment after realizing what the alarm being off meant, wished it would sound again as they searched the school.

Much to everyones dismay it was once again time to start investigating. Just like the first time Calvin was soon looking over the body. Arturo and Noel both took over guarding the room just as before.

AJ collapsed on to her knees, tears running down her cheeks. Aquila and Remi, being the two closest to her at the time, were quick to try and comfort her. "What's wrong?" Remi asked.

"I was the one *sniff* who suggested she come here." The theater performer sadly stated.

"Now, now, it's alright." Aquila assured the girl, then looked to Remi. "Would you mind helping me get get to her room?"

"Of course, ya." As they began to take the sobbing girl away Remi continued talking. "I know a bunch of venue owners across Europe, so how about I get you tickets to my performances."

"Not now Remi." Was as Aquila said before the three where gone.

Griselda seemed to be looking around among the students, as if searching for someone.

"Excuse me, has anyone seen Hibiki anywhere?" She finally asked.

Nathan was the first to step up and answer. "You were the last one seen with him. You would be the expert on his current whereabouts."

"I feared that, after hearing the body announcement I thought he came with me on the way here, but I guess not..." After that was said the ballroom dancer excused herself and left the spa.

"An actor broke down in tears, and a magician has vanished. Looks like this while be a most interesting play after all." Tristan mused through his puppet.

Many of the other students decided to leave to search elsewhere. Among the ones to leave surprisingly Kofryna wasn't one of them. She nervously milled about near the exit to the spa. She kept trying to bring herself to look towards the body, but would quickly turn her sights away.

"Excuse me, K-kofryna, are you alright?" Roos was the person who was the first to call out to the shy girl.

Kofryna turned to the profiler looking like a deer in headlights. "I wanted to be more helpful this time, and learn the facts about the crime scene beforehand, not just at the trial. But I get sick to my stomach just knowing I'm in the same room as a dead body..."

"Well, would you mind if I helped with this investigation?" Roos asked as she walked a little bit closer to the other girl.

The psychoanalyst was very shaken up by the request. "Oh, um... I guess. But only if we can leave here for now, I still can't bring myself to see the body..." Even though she agreed to help, Kofryna seemed to still be considering simply running out of the room. Much to her relief Roos joined her in leaving the room. Before leaving Roos said she would return later to hear Calvin's analyst. Nok seemed to have been watching them close and left not to long after they did.

"YO! Kogo, can ya show a idiot like me how it's done?" Joann asked as she walked up to the lucky student.

"OH! Help me find out who the killer is too!" Asbell happily exclaimed as she ran up to Rukki.

"Sure, but I don't really know what I am doing in this." Rukki replied as she smiled, but felt awkward internally.

"You were way more useful in the first trial than us." Dave said to the girls.

"Excuse you, I figure out the killer before anyone else!" The idol snapped back turning her head away from the gamer with a pout.

Dave rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh. "Anyway, mind if I tag along and try to help as well?"

"Ok, that would be alright." Rukki felt a little bit of pressure as the three looked at her expectantly. After she had agreed, Rukki noticed that Joann had a look of disappointment on her face for just a moment. "Though for now I want to hear what Calvin can find out." Her partners nodded and decided to take a look around the room. Rukki decided to join Calvin and took a closer look around the body. Arturo stood nearby and keep a looking around at each student in the room. Noel on the other hand was sitting down on a bench that was close to the doorway, watching for those who came in and out.

* * *

><p>"Oh here to assist me again Kogo?" The EMT said as he took a look up from the body towards the lucky student. "Watch your step by the way." He pointed away from Felicia and towards her feet. Sitting there was a bar of soap. Dave picked it up to take a closer look.<p>

He slowly turned it in his hands before saying. "Huh, must be brand new. It isn't worn down at all."

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(2) Bar of soap**

**A fresh bar of soap was found near Felicia's feet**

"Did she trip? Do we really have to go through all this trial crap for a simple accident?" Arturo asked looking down at the lucky student.

Asbell "So, uh Mr. Medic did you see anything strange before the investigation started?"

"Well, depends what you mean. Kogo and a few others came bursting in to the health office. But that was just before the body announcement went off." Rukki felt a little bit embarrassed about the whole situation. "Earlier though I when I first got to the health room and I saw someone go running towards the staircase. And they defiantly came from the direction of where the spa was. It happened so fast, I wasn't sure what to think."

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(3) Calvin's Testimony**

**Calvin saw someone run towards the second floor.**

"If your asking about anything weird lately then I noticed something that happened a bit before the alarm stopped." Arturo said, causing the group to turn to him. "Well I was still in the middle of my routine when I heard one of the doors open. I didn't look over at them though. I was to focused on not being startled by the alarm and injuring myself again." As he said the last part he rubbed the still red area on his forehead from his last injury. "Anyways from what I could tell, it sounded like they grabbed one of the free weights and left."

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(4) Arturo's Testimony**

**Arturo heard another person enter the weight room, take something and leave.**

"So you where all by yourself huh?" Noel mentioned as he looked up at the football player from the bench he sat on.

"I agree, Arturo is far to suspicious!" Asbell shouted as she glared at the boy in mention.

Rukki gently placed her hand on Asbell's shoulder. "How about we do a little investigation first, before we choose the killer." The rock star looked very upset with the idea but didn't fight back to the suggestion.

"Fine, believe me or not, I don't care. Just know I said my piece." Arturo sulked. "Actually I'm calling a time-out for know, I think you guys should leave for a bit. Give Calvin some time to examine the body in peace."

"Your the one doing most of the talking." Noel shot back. "Don't worry, I'll be here to watch Calvin's back again. I just can't stand seeing the body though." Noel said the last part more to himself but still audible.

* * *

><p>With that seeming to be all the information they would find for now Rukki decided to leave the sauna to look elsewhere for evidence.<p>

Leaving the spa meant Rukki had to go back through the changing room. Hearing her three companions following behind, the luckster continued on walking straight to the curtain that acted as the door to this room. As she was walking her foot made contact with a small object that rolled a short distance to bump into the trash bin nearby. Looking down Rukki could tell it was simply a piece a paper that had been crushed up and abandoned.

"Wats dis?" Joann asked as she walked over, picked it up and opened it. After taking a moment to look over it she handed it over to Rukki.

* * *

><p>Asbell <strong>100dBA<strong>

Nok** 100dBA**

Calvin **100dBA**

Noel **90dBA**

AJ **90dBA**

Joann **90dBA**

Tristan **80dBA**

Hibiki **80dBA**

Kofryna **80dBA**

Remi **70dBA**

Griselda **70dBA**

Kogo **70dBA**

Dave **60dBA**

Roos **60dBA**

Arturo **60dBA**

Nathan **50dBA**

Aquila **50dBA**

Felicia **50dBA**

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Dave asked after taking a look at the page.<p>

"Wa's, 'dBA' sposta mean?" Joann was the next to question about the list.

"It means decible, you dumb bastards!" The voice was clearly Monokuma's but looking around they couldn't see him, not even on the monitor.

Asbell grabbed the paper and held it up. "Get out here and tell us what this whole thing means Mono-jerk!"

"Upupu! Get a new insult you one track minded punk!" Monokuma snapped back, as he appeared before the four of them.

"Says the one who only uses 'bastards' or 'punk'." Rukki said under her breath, Dave and Joann chuckled at the comment.

"So you found that eh?" Monokuma said as he looked at the paper Asbell was waving in his face. "Well I'll help you all out in regards of that. As your headmaster, and teacher, and best friend, and possible executioner I am here to help you learn and do well enough to graduate! And one of your classmates asked me for this information. Now I won't help you bastards during the trial, I mean what kinda teacher just gives away the answers during the test? But I think I'm being fair by helping out any student who wants to keep this game going."

The group looked back at the list again, except for Asbell who muttered about her hatred of 'that stupid robot'.

"So the killer asked you about this, and you just gave it to them, why?" Dave asked scratching the back of his head with confusion all over his face.

"Upupupu, now I didn't say it was the killer who wanted the list, maybe someone else found it and used it for there own ends. Well enough teasing you poor bastards, keep investigatin' before I call for the trial." After those words the odd bear was gone, just as quickly as he appeared.

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(5) Alarm list**

**A list Monokuma provided for a student that states how loud the alarm was for each student**

"Least we got some info from da damn bear." Joann said.

Asbell handed the paper back to Rukki, who folded it up and placed it into her jacket pocket for safe keeping.

"But anyway, damn Asbell must have sucked to deal with the alarm that loud." Dave said almost apologetically. Rukki did recall that he had it the softest in the current group.

"Please, I'm in a rock band, loud noise is my specialty." The rock idol proudl answered.

* * *

><p>"So Cap'n Kogo, where we be vestigatin' now?" Joann questioned as she looked exactingly at the lucky student.<p>

"I guess we could take a look around the weight room." Rukki answered, her group replied with a simple nod and followed after her down the hall.

As Rukki's group was walking towards the stairs, Dave stopped at the first room along their path, the school store. He called out to the rest as they had kept moving on down the hall. "Hey, that's something worth investigating right?"

Turning back around Rukki approached the door next to the gamer. The door handle, and the rest of the door around it had small specks of blood on it.

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(6) Store door**

**The door leading into the school store had traces of blood on the handle.**

"Wow, good find big guy." Asbell happily said as she patted the giant softly on the arm.

After walking in Rukki noticed something, the room had been clearly shifted through. In the middle of the room near the counter for the store, a large pile of boxes had been set up. Continuing with looking around not to much else was different.

"So, uh, anything else out of the ordinary here?" Dave asked.

"Nuttin' I could see." Joann answered as she yawned, and stretched her arms out.

"Actually, I think I found something..." Asbell said, Rukki turned to her and saw that her eyes where intently locked on to something. She turned her head as well to follow where her vision was focused. Right above where the boxes where stacked was a small hatch that had just a smooth seem that separated it from the rest of the ceiling.

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(7) State of the room**

**Many of the boxes and objects where moved to lead up to a hatch on the ceiling**

"Leader girl first..." Joann said as she turned to Rukki and gestured to the counter of the store. After a sigh the lucky student began to climb up the counter.

"Hey Joann, wouldn't you be better off climbing up there? I mean your defiantly the most coordinated among us three." Rukki heard Dave ask the break dancer.

"Ya be tankin' me in a bit." Joann confidently proclaimed. Rukki decided to shrug off the conversation and focus on the task at hand.

"Tiny is probably just to much of a lazy-head to do it herself. That is why she is following Kogo in the first place!"

She gingerly placed a foot from the counter on to the first of the boxes. Much to her relief it held and allowed her to climb up. Once at the top of the third box, and she stood up. Rukki placed her hand on the panel, pushed up, and the cover easily moved out of the way creating an opening into the ceiling. Using another part of a box to boost herself into the new area.

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(8) Crawl space**

**A small storage closet located above the school store.**

The area was really dark so Rukki pulled out her ID to act as a flashlight. While it wasn't the best it did illuminate the small space. It was empty save for one small object in one of the dark corners. There was a faint pool of blood around the object. It took a few seconds to get herself willing to reach out and bring the item closer. It was surprisingly heavy despite it's small size, however was overall still light enough for her to pull it towards her. It was damp to the touch and felt very rough and cloth-like. Once it was close enough Rukki shined her light on the object. Whatever it was it was currently wrapped up in a simple towel. After pulling off the cloth she was treated to a sight that seemed very out of place to her. A 10Kg (roughly 22lbs) free weight from the workout room, that had blood stained on one end.

****Evidence Bullet added****

**(9) Dumbbell**

**A piece of workout equipment found in a hidden space in the school store**

****Evidence Bullet added****

****(10) Bloody Cloth****

**A blood soaked towel from the spa's changing room, that was wrapped around the dumbbell**

"'Ey, much as I preciate the chance to peek up ya skirt, mind hurrin' along?" Joann shouted up, causing the luckster to almost jump a bit from the implication of the other girl's words. She had grabbed the weight to show to the rest of her group and began to climb back down the makeshift ladder. Rukki was still a little flustered about the situation, and Joann giving her a wink didn't make her feel any better. Asbell's face was completely neutral, though seemed a bit bored by the whole thing. Dave was turned away staring at the wall. He had a deep blush on his cheek from what Rukki could see. After an awkward and silent moment Dave was the first to speak.

"First off, I'm sorry." Dave's eyes still avoiding the girl.

"I'm not!" Joann exclaimed as she gave Rukki a thumbs up. Her joyful smile wasn't deterred by Rukki's glare.

"Shameful!" Asbell shouted as she pointed at the smaller girl.

"Anyway... what did you find up there?" Dave asked as he turned his head and noticed the object in the luckster's hands.

Asbell darted up to the item in question and answered before Rukki could. "Is that the murder weapon? I knew Arturo was guilty!"

"Weren't you only going to try to stop from jumping to conclusions?" Rukki asked as she tried to calm the idol down before she cemented the idea in her mind.

"I don't remember promising anything."

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

YAY, I'm not dead! I think...

Little bit more investigation to come next chapter, and the beginning of the trial!

So who do you think the killer is now? Hibiki and Arturo were the prime suspects in the original poll. Will that suspicion continue, or has another member of the mutual killing school captured that right. Fresh poll has been made, so go ahead and choose the person you think killed the poor circus performer.

Would like to clarify for the sound levels. just because someone had it softer, doesn't mean it wasn't as off putting. And 100 dBA is the average noise of a rock concert. While 50 dBA is similar to a running vacuum cleaner. Lucky for the students 120 dBA is the threshold of what the eardrums can withstand before permanent hearing damage is guaranteed.

As to why this took a while to come out, just didn't have time to work on it. I felt bad about taking so long as I have many stories I read, and hate waiting.

Still stuck with typing on phone, so if you see any mistakes let me know, so I can take you out for knowing to much! I mean, fix them... ya, that's what I meant...


	13. Chapter 2 Under Despair Act 6

Chapter 2: Under the Weight of Despair

Act 6

Dangan ronpa is not owned by me.

* * *

><p>Rukki's group finally finished climbing the stairs and continued along the way till they stopped at the fork between the changing rooms. Rukki, along with Asbell and Joann took their turns scanning in and entering the room. Dave went into the men's room, promising to meet up with them again on the other side. Rukki took a look around the girl's changing rooms, but didn't find anything of out of the ordinary so the group moved on.<p>

"So, all done with your performance from earlier?" Rukki heard someone say as she opened the door to the weight room. She saw another group of people standing around the room already. Tristan stood by AJ, Remi, and Aquila, thought the ventriloquist seemed busy laughing to himself. "Well, well. More have shown up here? I wonder what it is of this spot that seems to attract so many of the students."

"We are looking for proof that Muscle head was the killer." Asbell said holding up the dumbbell Rukki's group had found earlier.

"Muscle head?" AJ metioned as she looked off confused.

"Damn, girl. Can't ya go few minutes wit out jumpin' to conclutions?" Joann sighed.

"Do you mean Noel, or Arturo perhaps?" Aquila asked turning towards the rock idol.

"Arty." Asbell answered happily. "Anyway, what were you all taking 'bout?"

"Well, I wanted to help investigate, casue I felt bad to leave the hard work to others, while I cried uselessly." The theater performer explained.

"Remi and I decided it was best to help her out, after her unfavorable incident earlier." Aquila added

Remi scratched his head. "Man you use difficult words."

Tristan cleared his throat and pointed his free hand toward a water cooler once everyone was looking towards him. "If you are all done we do have a murder to figure out, unless one of you is the killer trying to slow us down. Anyway the only thing out of place here is in relation to the water cooler." Rukki decided to follow his line of sight and looked to the pipes that came from the ceiling and connected into the back of the dispenser.

"Whats wrong with the pipes? It's night so they wouldn't work anyway." Rukki asked looking back to Tristan.

"Points to Kogo, for figuring it out first. Good guess." The ventriloquist said. "Anyway, if you look closely you will see that one segment is very rusted and barely fitting the bearings, unlike the rest of them.

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(11) Tristan's Testimony.**

**Tristan noticed that the pipes in the workout room have on segment that seems different from the rest.**

"Heheh oh well. Maybe it's just nothing, or it is a major clue. That's the fun of these investigations!"

"What? Fun? What is wrong with you?" AJ asked taking a step back from the puppeteer. "Anyway, how could something as small as that be important?"

"I don't know, Kogo has shown us that we can't discount any little detail." Dave offered trying to be helpful.

Tristan took this time to turn to Rukki and let his usual grin spread over his face as he asked. "Oh, really Kogo? And you have been sure to really checkout all the areas around right? "

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(12) Discolored Pipe**

**A Pipe in the weight room has one section being a vastly different color then the rest.**

"Ya tink, Calvin is done wit 'is autopsy by now?" Joann questioned looking towards the lucky student.

"I'm sure he is. We should hurry there though, since time will probably be up soon." Rukki answered. She excused herself from the room, and lead her own group out of the weight room once they all said their own goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Walking back into the spa Rukki and Joann re-took in the sights of the crime scene. Calvin was standing away from the body talking to Roos. Kofryna sat next to Noel who lazily waved towards the two returning investigators. After making eye contact with Rukki, Arturo just turned away in a huff. Soon Roos turned to leave with Kofryna following behind her.<p>

"So how was your search?" Calvin asked with a pleasant grin walking up to the luckster. "And don't worry, Arturo seems to have calmed down since earlier."

"Much as dese trials suck, da 'vestigatin is actually kinda fun..." Joann seemingly embarrassed about the admission. No one had anything to say about the dancers comment. Seemingly ignoring.

"Well regardless of all that, are you guys ready to hear what I have learned about the body?" The EMT asked. After the two nodded in agreement, Calvin carefully picked up Felicia so they could see the back of her head. It was dented inward near the middle of her skull. "So here we have the a what can only be the fatal wound. She took some kinda impact here on her head and that caused her skull to shatter and well..."

Rukki looked away. Calvin seemed to notice as he let the sentence go. Seeing the sunken part of the circus performers head was making the luckster's stomach almost turn.

**Evidence Bullet added  
><strong>

**(13) Back of the head wound**

**The back side of Felicia's skull is dented in.**

"So here is where the autopsy gets confusing." Calvin said as he gently lowered Felicia's head back onto the ground. Rukki looked back after taking a second to collect herself. He put one hand on the side of Felicia's face and kept in steady. The EMT then prompted the two girls to come closer for a better look.

"Kinda nice ta see her real face..." Joann offhandedly mentioned.

Calvin gave a small smirk before continuing. "Here is what is a bit puzzling. She has some bruises on her nose and cheek." Right where Calvin mentmentioned, the nose and cheek both had some discoloration to them.

"Well what if she was just covering them up with her makeup?" Rukki asked.

"That may be, and well, it's hard to tell but I think they were fresh" The EMT said as he nervously rubbed his hand onto his neck.

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(14) Bruises on face**

**Felicia's nose and cheek show signs of bruising**

"Hey, Calvin what about this stuff?" Joann said gathering the attention of the two. Rukki followed to where Joann was pointing to. On Felicia, between her shoulder and neck, the skin looked darker and glossy.

"Uhh, seems like some kind of makeup, but I'm not really sure." The medic explained after he ran a finger over the patch of skin.

**Evidence Bullet added**

**(15) Makeup Residue**

**On Felicia's shoulder there is left over makeup**

"So this is just confusing..." Rukki started to say before she was cut off by.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem! Attention bastards, I'm bored. No more scurrying around trying to find clues, get to the elevator so we can start the trial!<strong>

Rukki felt a lump form in her throat. Even though she knew it was coming and would happen soon, she still didn't feel ready face another trial. Everyone found themselves taking their leave of the spa and heading for the elevator just as the announcement asked of them. Rukki stopped for just a second when she heard someone talking.

" ... sorry we have to leave you now, and just like Alex your body will probably be gone when we get back, but don't worry. Smart people like Roos, Nok, and Kofryna are on the case. We even still have Kogo around and you kept talking about how awesome she was in the last trial. Their defiantly going to find your killer so you can rest easy." Rukki saw Remi kneeling down over Felicia's body, before she decided to take her leave and wait for everyone at the elevator's entrance. Not to long after she got there, most of the group was left just standing around.

"So, Hibiki is still not around, eh?" Noel said as he looked around.

AJ joined the rest of the students in looking among their ranks. "It seems Griselda is missing as well..."

**Serious you bastards, trial time starts now! Hurry up and get here, or face punishment!**

"Hmmm, where the hell is the last of you bastards?" Monokuma angrily grumbled as he appeared. He looked over the gathering of students before him, and as if on cue a set of footsteps were heard walking around the corner. Standing before them was Hibiki. His green scarf was in his hands and his clothing seemed heavily wrinkled.

"Sorry about the wait everyone, I hope your investigation was fruitful." He said as he walked up to rejoin the group.

Griselda came around the corner next. She was holding onto her heels and running a hand down the side of her dress, seemingly trying to straighten it out. The bun her hair was usually locked in was gone, so her hair fell wildly to the side. She looked up and saw the the whole classes mixed reactions. "I, swear... this is not how it appears..." She said with embarrassment plastered all over her face.

"Upupu, 'bout time ya showed up! Any longer and you would have been facing punishment"

"Well, well, what were you two up to?" Nok asked with a sly smile on his face.

"ENOUGH! We don't have time to learn about these kids gross kinky stuff! Too much time has been wasted, so lets get to the trial already!" Monokuma shouted as he waved his tiny arms frantically.

"I'm telling you, it's not like that!" Griselda exclaimed, her face glowing ever redder from embarrassment.

After Griselda's last outburst, the students were hurried onto the elevator by Monokuma, who properly vanished as they all stepped on. Slowly the metal box shook and jolted down the shaft as everyone stood there in silence. Rukki quietly looked over the class. She saw Asbell glaring towards Arturo. Griselda's keeping her eyes locked towards Hibiki, who just seemed to be in deep thought. Roos and Kofryna going over their evidence with each other. Rukki couldn't help but notice that all the people had tiredness weighing down on their eyes.

Soon the door slid open and let the students into the courtroom. They took their places around the stands and only seemed more upset about the two more pictures set up since their last time here. Atlanta's and Felicia's portraits had scratchy neon pink lines running over them forming a crude 'X' just like Alexanders.

"Well, aren't any of you going to talk about the new decor?" Monokuma shouted from his usual throne. He was answered by a collective courtroom of groans and general uninterested comments. "Ungrateful bastards. Anyway, lets get to the reason why we are all here tonight. So we can all agree that the 'Everything is Alright Alarm' was a success right?" Again the bear's questions were meet with groans from his students. "Fine! Talk about your dead friend, and not the special gift your loving headmaster took time to make for you all. Oh, well. I get to kill at least one of you ungrateful punks after this anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

Whelp, that's it for the investigation. Do you guys have any idea on who the killer is? Well the next poll is up and ready for you then.

Arturo was the "winner" of the last poll, with Hibiki in second. Joann, Griselda, and Dave also all received a vote

Hooray, I'm not dead!

So been having trouble writing this whole case. Every time I sit down to type and work on it, my brain decides it would rather think about stuff for later chapters. I want to finish this arc up and move onto the next I guess. But I don't want to rush the trial and make it bad. Dammit brain focus on the task in front of you! It's like having huge inspiration and writers block at once, and it is confusing!

I had to get a second job a few weeks back, so that has really destroyed my schedule. So two jobs, writers block, and trying to keep a healthy relationship means I am having a tough time keeping up with the story, but I don't plan on quitting. Trust me I love the story, and still want to kill off more high school students. I just will be taking alot of time between updates. Hopefully not for long though.

Anyway since I'm still a rookie writer I wanted to ask you about this story. And after talking with Shyjoker I am interested in a few things. For people who submitted a character; How am I doing with your characters? What have I done right, or wrong? I may have a good explanation as to why I did something one way. Though an explanation could just be, cause I am not a great writer. Would prefer to have the answers in pm form, but you can put them in the review if you really want, not like I can stop you from putting them there. Anyway, thanks for at least bothering to read these words.


End file.
